


Two Magpies

by Darka3363



Series: Daybirds [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Tooka Cats Problem, Accidental Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blowjobs, Bottom Quinlan Vos, Canon Rewrite, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy topics, Humor, I can't believe there's no tags for legends canon names for Quinlan's parents, Implied switch!Quinlan, Light Angst, M/M, No beta we die like younglings, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a bastard, Obi-Wan has the worst luck in the Galaxy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Quinlan Vos is a menace, Smut, Time Travel, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Two idiots on a time roadtrip, Underage Drinking, implied switch!Obi-Wan, what can possibly go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darka3363/pseuds/Darka3363
Summary: Or, how seventeen year old Quinlan and Obi-Wan ended up a thousand years in the past.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Series: Daybirds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058186
Comments: 21
Kudos: 99





	1. When the alcohol run doesn't end up the way you intended

**Author's Note:**

> It took me _FOREVER_ to finish this, and I'm so ready to set this free and start on the second chapter of this thing, I swear to God.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

"Quinlan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't we be more sensible, like Lumi? Why, when we see an obviously major Bad Idea, instead of, I don't know, running the opposite direction or telling our Masters like most rational people, we go right into it? Why can't we be sensible beings?"

"Because we were born morons, that's why," responds Vos evenly, looking at the Jedi Temple and crossing his arms.

Everything would be alright with the Temple, except for the fact it looks as if it was just built. There are even scaffoldings still in place.

And to think they were just sneaking out of the Temple into the lower levels of Coruscant to get some alcohol. They were even getting back with their spoils, securely hidden in the bag Obi-Wan is carrying, when they took a wrong turn and found a pyramid shaped device. And instead of leaving it alone when they felt it's filled to the brick with a weirdly feeling Force, they decided to touch it.

And now here they are.

"Just, what the fuck."

"Tell me we still have the artifact."

"Yeah, but it seems completely dried out of the Force, and it will take _a lot_ of time to fill it up. I think. Pun was not intended."

"I mean, yeah, but I think we've got bigger problems than just that."

"What can be bigger problems than being stuck in the past?"

"If we accidentally die in the past, duh. Look", Quinlan points at the pair of Jedi Knights, turning on their lightsabers.

Obi-Wan blinks, absolutely unimpressed, raising an eyebrow even, and knowing him and how usually his missions end up, Quinlan can safely assume this is not the first time when people meet Kenobi, and they immediately try to kill him. Or try to arrest him. Which explains the rather tame reaction.

He's wondering if Obi-Wan had a can of soda, he would open it with the most bored expression ever, and just drink it, as if those two Jedi weren't pointing their lightsabers at him.

Well, it just means it adds another tally to Quinlan's special tally mark list of each time Obi-Wan was threatened with death, sentenced to death and/or surviving the attempts on his life.

He thinks he's at one hundred and thirty-four at this point.

"Who are you! What are you doing here?!" The Togruta Jedi screams at them.

"Will of the Force" responds Obi-Wan reflexively, for which Quinlan hits him in the arm. "Oh, fuck you too, Vos."

"I _did_ tell you I will do everything in my power to break that habit out of you. You can't just answer to every 'what are you doing in here' with 'The Will of the Force'."

Kenobi graces him with a look holding so much venom that if Vos was anybody else, he would have shivered.

But, because Vos is who he is… 

He throws an arm around Obi-Wan's neck and drags him close to himself.

"Don't be like that, Obi, where's your optimistic, sunshine personality?"

"It died a gruesome death somewhere in the dark alley ten years ago. Death to the optimism," he deadpans. "But as it is… sorry, we didn't mean to even be here, but we were transported here by this device made by some sort of a bastard, and we don't have the means to go back."

"To go back where? We might be able to help you with that," says Twi'lek.

"Oh, just back to the future, no big deal," this time it's Vos on the receiving end of the abuse. "What is your problem, Kenobi?!"

"Couldn't you be a little more tactful?"

"It's better to rip off the bandaid when you wanna take it off."

"Only if you're a dumbass. Besides," he continues, before Vos has a chance to even open his mouth. "They have no obligation to believe you, or trust your word, and if you let me steer the conversation, I would ask them if they even can offer this without asking the Council first for the permission, which they _have to_ , and then we wouldn't even have to mention the time part of the travel."

Quinlan looks like an angry, ashamed ten year old that knows they accidentally did a goof.

"Should've left the talking to you"

"Yes, you should have. But that's okay, it's not like you're used to manipulating people like that, especially those that you have learnt to trust your whole life, the Jedi in this case."

Quinlan looks at Obi-Wan blankly.

"And this little monologue right here just told me you spend much too much time with politicians."

"The unfortunate side effect of being a diplomat, I'm afraid."

~*~

Those Jedi, bless their hearts, did actually take them in front of the High Council. Or the equivalent of it, in any case.

They probably figured two seventeen year old Padawans are no match to a room full of Masters, and they're right. In a fair, straight fight, they wouldn't be even able to hold a candle against them.

But if they weren't Padawans, if they were, for instance, bombers, or something equally dangerous, then it could've ended in tragedy. At the very least, those Knights should have searched them for dangerous items.

After the whole meeting, Quinlan decides, he will give them some pointers. He already saw what happens when you assume someone is your ally or if they're not dangerous. It's not pretty. 

He still has nightmares about his great-aunt and his parents to this day, even though they are much more bearable when he shares his bed with Obi-Wan.

Kiffar stops his train of thoughts.

Is Quinlan too paranoid? He really should ask anyone that's not Kenobi (if only because Obi-Wan himself is a paranoid bastard, and even Vos is able to recognise that).

"Time travel, you say, hm?"

"Yes, Masters," responds Obi-Wan, "made possible by this artifact. We don't know its nature, even if we do suspect it, but nonetheless, we have no idea what to do, except to fill it back up and wish for the best."

"Yes, I understand. We will debate about it for the time being, in the meanwhile, Knights Venn and Verum will take you to the assigned room, where you will stay for the time being," says the Kel Dor, "we will give you a response tomorrow at five."

"Of course, Masters, thank you for your hospitality," Obi-Wan and Quinlan bow down, before the Togruta and Twi'lek Knights show back up at their sides.

"Master Dredi will send you the room number to your tablet in a bit, Knight Verum."

"Yes, Master." 

"Tablet?" Obi-Wan whispers to Quinlan.

"Probably their ancient version of a comlink," he responds.

"Oh, yes, that makes sense."

"Actually, I'm rather surprised the language didn't change so much we can't understand them. How many years we jumped back again?"

"No idea, but I think a thousand is a given."

"Damnit. When Tholme hears about this, he'll kill me dead for sure."

"And I will have to deal with the repercussions of unsupervised Master Qui-Gon. If the time is moving forward on their end, just like it does on ours, I think there's gonna be a botanical infestation in our rooms."

"Maybe this time the plants won't try to kill you."

Obi-Wan only sends him a dead stare holding no hope.

"Yeah, you're right, but a man can have hope, right? I rather like you alive, and I think you're gonna die a much cooler death than from plants."

"Thanks Quin, it really raises my spirits up," snarks Obi-Wan, but his lips are curling up just that little bit, so Vos takes it as a win.

"They are going to be worried sick about us if the time is moving forward for them too, aren't they?" Quinlan says somberly.

Obi-Wan sighs, shifts a little closer to Kiffar and takes Quinlan's hand in his, weaving their fingers together.

"Yeah."

~*~

"This is so boooooring."

This is the second time Quinlan says it in the span of three hours they spend in this room.

"Well, we can't do anything about that now, can we?" Says Obi-Wan, skimming through his datapad, rereading the text files he has downloaded there. "We already knew it is gonna take until tomorrow before the Masters decide on our fate, and if they even believe us in the first place."

"Yeah, maybe, but we also are basically locked in this room with nothing to do, except reading I guess. I am too used to running missions with Tholme or sparring with you in the salles to just sit there doing nothing, when I'm physically alright."

Obi-Wan sighs. It becomes a worrying habit, because it means Kenobi is more stressed out than he lets on. And he's been sighing for the past hour now. He's also reflexively searching his surroundings to look for death sticks, but they were just out to get some contraband that wasn't death sticks, so he doesn't have any on his person. And neither has Quinlan. Which means Obi-Wan is going to sigh a lot if he doesn't find anything actually productive to do.

Quinlan much prefers when Obi-Wan is laughing.

"Will you stop complaining of being bored if I suck you off?"

Quinlan sits up so suddenly he almost falls off the bed.

"What? You would?"

"Yeah, why not. As long as you won't laugh at my lack of any skill in it whatsoever."

"I mean. If you are willing, then who am I to stop you?" Says Vos with flushed cheeks, but clearly intrigued. 

Not that Obi-Wan isn't red on his face as well.

"Very well then." 

Obi-Wan leaves his datapad on the table before making his way to Quinlan. He pushes Vos gently back to the bed, and starts working on opening his pants with the most devious smile Quinlan's ever seen on Kenobi.

But in this context, it looks unbelievably erotic, and Quinlan feels the arousal slowly rising in his veins.

Obi-Wan spits on his right hand, while he takes Quinlan's underwear off with his left, and then he grabs Quinlan's cock.

Vos hisses and tries very hard, and fails miserably, not to moan while Kenobi works him to full hardness. The elegant fingers stoke him hard and slow at first, but slowly and surely they work up a faster pace, all the while standing over him all menacingly, smiling with full teeth.

Quinlan doesn't think he was ever so turned on.

And then Obi-Wan sinks to his knees and takes him in his mouth in one swift motion, while the hand goes to massage his balls.

He almost screams at the stimulation it offers.

He fists one hand in the pillow, and the other i Obi-Wan's hair, trying very hard not to pull it too hard, since he's pretty sure Kenobi will actually bite his dick off if he so much as pulls one hair out of Kenobi's head, and so Quinlan tries to control himself by closing eyes and taking long, deep breaths, almost making himself go into a meditative state.

Obi-Wan is slow and methodical while working on Quinlan, and it just feels so _nice_. He's pretty sure that if he were in any way used to it, he would just relax at the feeling of Kenobi's mouth on him, and read a datapad at the same time.

But the thing is, Vos is not used to it, and he rather quickly finds himself panting for more of that mindblowing stimulation.

And Obi-Wan _delivers_.

He gently drags his teeth from almost the base of the cock up until the head, takes his mouth off and then Obi-Wan licks the underside of the dick, and then he once again closes his mouth on the head and sucks _hard_.

And then he goes to repeat it.

"Obi, Obi wait, I'm gonna—"

Kenobi understands him and doesn't seem to care, though, and instead of pulling off he takes Quinlan as deep as he can go.

And Vos comes.

He puts one arm over his eyes and pants to regain his breath, but then Obi-Wan takes that arm off to look at him.

There's some of the semen dripping down his lip.

Quinlan drags Obi-Wan on himself and kisses him, tasting his own come from Kenobi's mouth.

"No skill, my ass. Where the hell did you learn that?" Questions the Padawan, when he finally stops kissing the daylights out of Obi-Wan.

"You know my literature choices. You've heard enough dramatic readings we did with Bant to know that."

"You don't learn such things exclusively from erotic books though."

"And I watch some porn too," admits Kenobi.

"Now, that's more believable."

Vos sits up and pushes Obi-Wan down on the mattress. Kenobi tangles his fingers in Quinlan's dreadlocks, pulling them slightly, knowing very well how much Kiffar likes it.

"But that's beside the point. Now, it's my turn," he smiles wickedly, reaching to the fastenings of the obi.

"Well, who am I to stop you, then?" Mimics Obi-Wan, relaxing on the bed.

They keep themselves entertained for a long time.

~*~

The Padawans, after finishing their activities, decide to take a shower and climb in one bed.

"I sure hope we will be able to jump to our times," starts Obi-Wan, "I kinda miss Bant, Lumi and Master Qui-Gon."

Quinlan tucks his head under Obi-Wan's chin and covers them both with a blanket.

"Hey, what's up with that lack of faith? Of course we will get back, my future Padawan is waiting for me in the crèche. We're getting back," Kiffar kisses Obi-Wan's jaw and cuddles up to him.

A warm arm sneaks up around him, settling on his waist, and Kenobi starts stroking the skin under his thumb, at which Quinlan sighs with contentment.

"Hm, I'd love to share your optimism, but I'm afraid I'm too much of a realist for that. We have to plan in case if we stay here, or worse, if this fucking thing takes us to a time different than our own," says Obi-Wan with venom.

"Wow, you hate it so much."

"I would very much like to throw it at the wall and stomp on it, but unfortunately, that's such a major bad idea that even I can see that, so I need to satisfy my bloodlust in sparings. If they even let us use their salles."

"They better. So what, you want to plan the whole future for us, in case if what, the artifact won't work at all?"

"Oh, no, nothing _that_ big, Qui-Gon already nags me enough of working myself in circles over uncertainties. No, I think we should take up a hobby."

"A hobby," deadpans Vos.

"Yeah, a hobby, I need _something_ to do, otherwise I'll go crazy and kill everyone, and we don't know for how long we'll be here."

"No, that's for when you don't have your morning cup of tea, but you do have a point. Some sort of a personal project…"

"Exactly."

"Besides, when you are bored, you then get _ideas_ , which doesn't end up too well for us. Well, usually."

"Do you regret getting on board with my bullshit on those occasions?"

"Hell no, I had the best time of my life during them, even if often I thought I'll either get killed or arrested, and I swear up and down I'll never do that again, but then I do it again, because you asked."

"Oh little gods, Vos, you're so whipped."

"I would take offence to that, if you weren't the exact same way for me."

Obi-Wan doesn't respond, but he does nod his head, which is enough of confirmation for Quinlan.

"But gotta say, I never thought your response to being locked in one room with me is gonna get me laid, not gonna lie."

"It surprised me too, actually, I wasn't thinking when I said that, and then I just rolled with it."

"It was my first time having sex, you know."

"Mine too."

"Well, we already do all the fun things together, don't we now? But seriously, I'm glad it was with you, and not with some random person."

Obi-Wan only tightens his arm around Quinlan.

He'll take it as Kenobi's confirming answer.

~*~

Those Knights that found them earlier came back and handed them a meal.

Thank the Force it was when Obi-Wan and Quinlan were cuddling in bed watching some videos on a datapad, instead of doing… other activities. Even if they are still half naked right now.

"You're really not that stressed about anything, are you."

"It's not the first time either of us is in a forced lockdown," responds Quinlan, sitting up, "and those are much better conditions than in jail."

"Or dungeons."

"We're not mentioning dungeons, because they're even worse than cells in jails."

"You don't have to tell _me_ that, of all people."

"I do keep a separate tally for every time you end up jailed, you know."

Obi-Wan looks offended.

"And what's the first tally?" Asks Knight Venn.

"For every time he gets death threats, death sentences or someone tries to assassinate him. You see, he's very annoying for some people. Can't fathom why."

"I _will_ kick you out of the bed if you don't stop running your mouth, Vos."

"Yeah, can't fathom why," repeats slowly and quietly Knight Verum.

"Thanks for the meal, by the way, I actually wasn't expecting we will get anything today," says Quinlan.

"We're not _barbarians_ ," Knight Venn responds offended. "Besides, we found you a little after noon, and it's six in the evening already, so if anything we're much too late with bringing you any food. We were going to offer you separate rooms as well, but I can see that is not necessary."

"Still, thanks. And yeah, we're good."

"Yes, thank you."

Quinlan shoves some of the meat onto Obi-Wan's plate, and Kenobi lets him steal some of the carrots.

"Actually, how are we even able to understand you? I mean, it _is_ at least a thousand years we've traveled," says Obi-Wan, munching on his meat.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was just some Force interference," responds Vos, " we all like to say that everything is possible in the Force, so you know. Maybe the Force is also a polyglot and shares its linguistic knowledge with us now."

Obi-Wan hums, and continues to eat. 

"Would love to study the differences, 'tho."

"Of course you would, you nerd. Just download some texts and dictionaries, maybe take some courses if we're going to stay for a longer period here."

"That's. That's not a bad idea, actually."

"Well," interrupts Knight Venn, "in case you are going to stay here for a longer while: welcome to the Jedi Temple. We'll make sure to give you a tour after the Council's verdict."

"Shouldn't you wait until after tomorrow's meeting?"

"I've got a feeling you'll be warmly welcomed here by them, so I see no problem."

"I would have, if you were any less accurate than you usually are," sighs Knight Verum." Might as well introduce ourselves. I am Berren Verum, Knight of the Jedi Order, and this is Dar Venn, also a Knight."

"Nice to meet you properly. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan, and this is Quinlan Vos, also Padawan. May our cooperation be fruitful."

"You need to forgive him, he's a diplomat."

Obi-Wan kicks Vos for that, and Dar just looks at them with amusement.

"Well met."

~*~

"Watching cooking videos when you had your last meal for a day a few hours ago is the _worst_ ", complains Obi-Wan, back again in bed with Quinlan, after Berren and Dar said goodbye for the night. "Why do you have so many cooking videos downloaded? Now I'm hungry. And want to eat the, what's it called again… spaghetti all'Amatriciana."

"Now try to say that again fast five times."

"I won't make a fool of myself for your amusement, Vos. Besides, at least I can even say the dish's name, the same can't be told for you."

"Hey, I'm not the polyglot in this relationship, that goes to you. Understanding all the languages people talk to me in is good enough, and if they understand either Basic or Kiffari, I'm peachy."

"You are perfectly capable of learning to speak the language you can understand, maybe except for the languages like Shyriiwook. Maybe while we're here you should learn one of them? I'm sure Aalya would be thrilled if you were able to talk to her in Twi'leki."

Vos, bless his meek heart, actually considers it.

"That might not be a bad idea actually."

"And comes with an advantage of me knowing it well enough to teach it," responds Kenobi wickedly.

"Of course that's the case," groans Quinlan. "Then maybe I should teach you how to actually hide yourself in a plain sight, because while you're a little above your average citizen, you're not exactly excellent at stealth and such."

"You would?"

Quinlan looks almost offended at Obi-Wan's bewilderment.

"Of course. If it helps to keep you alive, then I will teach you everything I can."

"Wow. Thank you, Quin."

"Don't mention it," he kisses Kenobi's neck. "Now put another video on, we've still got a few hours to kill before considering even going to sleep, not saying anything to tomorrow's meeting."

"Yeah, yeah. So bossy."

"Hmm. _Wait_... You do have your meds for sleep, right?"

Obi-Wan suddenly pales.

"I, fuck, I should have some in my robe, damn it, where is it—"

Kenobi summons his robe and tries to locate the small package in one of the hidden pockets.

"You're back on melatonin right now, right?"

"Yeah, god fucking dammit, where is— holy shit, it is there," Obi-Wan sighs with a tremendous relief.

"Better check how much you have."

"Yeah, right." Kenobi opens up the package, frowns and says, "Over a half. Depending on how long we're going to be here, it's gonna be just enough or laughably little."

"Let's start praying it's gonna be the first case then."

~*~

"We will help you with returning back to your time in any way we can," says Master Dredi, "and probably the best way to do it is by recharging the device, and setting it with right coordinates by infusing it with your Force signatures."

"How does that work?"

"We were able to determine with Master Ahchooba," the Wookiee on Dredi's right side nods, "that you were able to travel to this time in the first place because the artifact was infused with the Force from this time, so to say. The artifact used this Force-feeling as an anchor, and we think if you were to put in your Force, it should be able to send you back from when you were taken. You haven't used the Force here just yet, right?"

"No, we didn't."

"Good. You will need to pour as much as you can right now, to make a 'base' of sorts, and we can do the rest of powering up then."

"So we won't be able to fill it up ourselves, right?" Asks Vos.

"It would take you to up to fifty years."

"Yeah, not exactly surprising, but somehow still disappointing."

"We can understand that, and also this is why we are going to help you. It will still take a few weeks, but it is better than fifty years, right?"

"Much better, yes. And what will you do with us for the time being? We're still just Padawans," asks Obi-Wan.

"We'll probably enable you to help to put the finishing touches of flora in the Room of Fountains, like the other Padawans and Knights not currently on missions, but otherwise you're free to do whatever that's legal. If you wanna take part in some classes if you're curious, just send us the details in an email, even if this knowledge might be somewhat outdated for you."

Quinlan looks at Obi-Wan, who looks as if his nameday came early, and looks back at the Master with a deadpan.

"And now, you've awakened the monster, Master."

For some reason, Dredi smiles.

"Why? It is so wonderful seeing a Padawan so passionate about learning." 

Master Ahchooba howls in agreement, but Quinlan continues:

"Yes, but when he faints from overworking, forgets to sleep and forgets to eat, I'll come straight to you to smack you with a datapad. I won't hesitate, I will do it."

Now the Masters stop laughing.

"You can't be serious."

"Trust me, I would love to joke right now."

"Now Vos, I'm not that bad."

" _Master Nu kicked you out of the Library after a tenday you spent there, constantly devouring the books_ ," hisses Quinlan, "and she actually _likes_ you. And I got specific orders from her that I have to make sure if you're watered and fed, and rested if I am in the Temple at the same time as you are, before letting you go to the Library. She also ordered the same to your Master, no matter how absent-minded he himself is, and all of our friends. Fortunately for you, you usually eat everything we give you whenever we give it to you as long as it's edible, so there's that."

Obi-Wan frowns.

"And you've been that way ever since I remember. You've been an insomniac since forever. And you're worryingly good at ignoring hunger and thirst, and other physiological needs of your body."

"Alright, _maybe_ I am that bad. Good thing I have good friends to remind me to take care of myself then, right?" Obi-Wan smiles awkwardly, and pulls on Kiffar's braid gently.

Quinlan's face softens.

"Yeah. You're lucky like that."

"But it does remind me: what is an email?"

"How did you connect those two topics?"

Obi-Wan just looks at Quinlan, and raises his eyebrow.

"I really should know better than that. But yeah, what's an email?" Asks Vos, looking at Master Dredi.

"Uh, an electronic letter?"

Both Padawans look as if it tells them absolutely nothing, until Obi-Wan looks as if he was just enlightened, and shakes Quinlan's arm.

"Oh, I get it, it's like a comlink message, but in a text file!"

"Oooh," Quinlan responds, and then adds, "learning all that jargon will be hell, won't it?"

"Uh, I guess. I can't wait."

"Of course, you massive nerd."

"And while we're at it, _how_ are you gonna send it to our comlinks? Can you even do it?"

"I just need your email addresses. Oh, wait."

Quinlan hangs his head.

"Yeah."

They stand in silence for a few seconds.

"Uh, maybe it'll be better if we just give you two tablets, and we'll set up your accounts."

"That might be a good idea."

And then Quinlan grabs Obi-Wan's arm.

"That half package? It definitely won't last you."

"Goddammit. I'll become a tea addict then, more than I already am. Oh, Master Dredi? I assume you and Master Ahchooba have made some math equations, right?" The Master nods, "Can I have them?"

"Are you really that interested?"

"Not really, but I do have a rather weird feeling about it, so better safe than sorry."

Quinlan barely catches himself before accusing Obi-Wan for jinxing them. Now they definitely will need those math equations at some point.

They leave the Council chamber, and there's Dar and Berren waiting for them outside.

Dar grins.

"I believe I promised you a tour, didn't I?"

~*~

"The Living Force?" Whines Obi-Wan.

"The Living Force," repeats Quinlan without mercy.

They're in the brand new salle, and it is very, very weird to see this chamber without the huge claw mark on the southern wall. They are sitting opposite to another on mats somewhere on the side, while two small groups of Padawans and Knights are training in their lightsaber forms. Berren and Dar are sparring somewhere at the back.

"I suck at it. I mean, I got better over the years, but I still suck at it."

"Maybe, but for all your Master is so rooted in L, I don't think he's the best to teach it. Don't get me wrong, he's great, but also he's got a harder time to put himself in your shoes, when you're so strongly in the U spectrum. As partners, you balance each other quite nicely in the Force, but separate—"

"We are quite unbalanced as individuals."

"Exactly. And don't get me wrong, usually this is fine but also it doesn't really help you to learn some of the Force techniques, although the ones I want to teach you also take some bits and pieces from the U."

"Small mercies."

"Yeah, and in the meanwhile you'll be bullying me over my pronunciation and grammar."

"Well, that's how you learn best. If I don't bully or pressure you, you have a tendency of getting lazy and not giving your all."

"I hate it when you're right."

"You know, the teachers back at our Temple still leave me sweets and flowers every time my birthday comes, and they thank me every time for taking care of your education when they aren't able to motivate you enough."

"Now you're shitting me."

"Actually, I'm not, but I did exaggerate it a bit. Only two of them do it."

"Let me guess, philosophy and group tactics."

"Yes."

"Just because my opinion is different than theirs doesn't mean that I'm wrong."

"But Quinlan," says Obi-Wan with false shocked innocence, "you _were_ wrong."

"But they didn't need to know this more than they already did," whines Vos, "and you didn't have to make sure I knew I was wrong too."

They look at the Padawans and some Knights doing Ataru katas, and Obi-Wan visibly cringes.

"They probably just began in Ataru, didn't they? Their footwork is absolutely _disastrous_. They're gonna break their legs at this pace. The Knights are doing a bit better."

"Wanna go give'em a lecture?" Asks Quinlan.

"Oh, I shouldn't. We're here to train, and besides they don't know me."

"That never stopped you before."

"Because at our Temple there are _rumours_ going on around about me, besides I also have a reputation, and that's not the case here."

"But you do have a yellow band in your braid, and from what we were able to conclude, they use the same colour code as we do."

Yellow band in the braid meant Obi-Wan is specialising in weapons, and a person can indirectly assume he's a combat specialist too, which actually is the case here.

While most Padawans with weapons speciality focuses on being able to use a variety of weapons in the one fighting style that suits them the best, Obi-Wan, that overachiever, decided to be good at using a variety of weapons in _all_ Jedi fighting styles. Although he might have some problems with learning to fight in Vaapad, if only because there are so few Jedi that actually were allowed to master it.

But Obi-Wan still looks conflicted.

"Okay, we can do our thing and when you finally have enough of hearing and watching them screw up, you go in and give the lecture."

"Oh, alright, if you insist."

"No, I just know you'll do it," responds Quinlan resolutely, "because that's just how you are. You're gonna help them, no matter how much they might be kicking and screaming. And then at some point the battlemaster will come and tell them you're right, and they should listen to your advice. "

"Since when it's you with precognition?"

"I just saw too many times the same scheme again and again, there's no way it'll go differently just because we're here."

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes at Quinlan.

"Alright, so, I'm gonna start you just how Master Tholme taught me, which is we're going into light meditation, and do try not to sink into the Force all the way in, okay?"

"Uh, I will try."

"That's all I ask for."

"Are you sure?" Starts Obi-Wan cheekily, "because I think I can make you ask for more than that," he winks.

"I refuse to let you distract us, Obi-Wan," Kiffar responds, "and now let's—"

They're interrupted by a noise of falling.

"Oh, alright, you win, I'm gonna tutor them," says Obi-Wan, already getting up.

"Go for it, Obes."

Quinlan gets relaxed against the wall, while Kenobi starts explaining what has gone wrong' to the group of Padawans, and for the most part they were listening, except for one.

"Why should I even listen to you? You're just a Padawan, like me, and not a Knight or a Master."

"Maybe, but from all of us, it is me that has four years of experience fighting in Ataru, more than any of you. Berren's style is Niman, and Dar fights in Soresu, so I doubt they will be able to advise you as accurately as I can. And Quinlan is definitely not going to help you, because he sucks at explaining."

"I explain stuff just fine, Kenobi!"

"Just because both Aalya and I can understand your gibberish doesn't mean anyone can."

"Fuck you too."

Obi-Wan ignores him.

"So yeah. I will show you how this kata should look like, and tell you where you went wrong."

"Hmpf."

Obi-Wan repeats the kata slowly.

"See? You positioned your foot wrong, and your legs were too close to each other, which is why you didn't have enough balance to stay on your feet."

The human Padawan looks contemplating.

"So, you say if I do it more like that," he stands a little wider, "I should get better balance?"

Obi-Wan looks him over.

"Fix your right foot's position, a little more to the outside, please," the Padawan does just that, "I know it feels a bit uncomfortable at first, and maybe a bit counterintuitive, but then it'll be easier to leap forward into the next kata without feeling as if you are breaking your leg."

"That'z right."

Obi-Wan turns around and sees a Barabel Master.

"Battlemaster Vangar!"

"Had you try to go into the next kata, you probably would have at leazt twizted your ankle. Hello, Padawanz, Knightz. And you two must be the new additionz the Council mentioned to me a while ago," says Master, looking at Obi-Wan and Quinlan.

"That would be us, yes, it's nice to meet you, Master Vangar."

"Ah, I zee you're zpecializing yourself in weaponz and piloting," Master notices, looking at Obi-Wan's braid, "for how long?"

"For about a year now, Master."

"Very good, very good. Have you tried other fighting ztyles already?"

"Um, no, I haven't achieved a satisfactory level of Ataru just yet, but when I finally do, I'm gonna start Soresu."

"Zatisfactory level by whoze standardz?"

"By mine, of course."

" _Very_ good. And you, lad, what'z your ztyle?"

Quinlan looks up to Vangar.

"I fight with Djem So for the time being, Master."

"Yez, you do zeem to have built for that, yez. Recommended by your Mazter?"

"And I like this style just fine."

"Enjoyment of the ztyle is alzo important in choozing your main fighting form," the Master nods. "Very well. Now, Padawanz, you should probably lyzten to the redhead here, he knowz what he'z talking about."

"Told you!" Exclaims Quinlan, "it went _exactly_ like I told you it will."

Obi-Wan frowns.

"Go to hell, Vos."

"Only if you go with me."

"That's the _worst_ pick up line I've ever heard."

"Is it working?"

"...Maybe."

Quinlan smirks.

"Then that's literally all I care about."

"By the way, I'm still jealous that you persuaded Master Windu into teaching you Vaapad."

"Oh, Obes, I'm sure he would agree to teach it to you too."

"Eh, maybe at a later date," Kenobi murmurs, "when I'll actually be able to achieve the correct mind state _safely_."

"Alright," says Battlemaster, "you go on doing your own thingz, you two, we'll be ztarting on proper Ataru kataz, Padawanz."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan and Quinlan go back to their corner.

"You already have the mind set down, though," Quinlan continues the conservation, "you really do enjoy the battle, and you are _very_ satisfied when you win."

"Maybe," Obi-Wan responds, before adding a little unsurely, "but I'm afraid that my pride would lead me straight into the Dark Side, and not just close to it. And I'm not so sure if I would be able to get out of it at all."

"Oh, Obi."

"And like, I'm already a little afraid of it, right? So it is basically given if I give into it, I _will_ fall. I just, I wanna be sure I won't _ever_ be tempted to go _deeper_. You are stronger than me like that." The Padawan looks up to Quinlan unsurely, while playing with his own braid, pulling it slightly in a nervous tick he has.

"Obi-Wan. You're the most rooted in Light Side person I've ever met. There's no way you would give in to the temptation."

Kenobi looks at Quinlan desperately.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

Vos grins.

"Because it's you we're talking about. I've known you for thirteen years already, and you were always a beacon of Light and safety to me. You won't fall if you give yourself into the Force completely, dear," he takes Obi-Wan's hand and places a gentle kiss on the fingers.

Obi-Wan smiles, but it is kind of a weak smile.

"If you say so."

Quinlan knows Obi-Wan trusts him, and he knows Obi-Wan trusts him in this too, but it is a little hard to accept it, when Kenobi himself is still full of doubts, and that's fine by Vos. 

It's one of those things Obi-Wan needs to realise by himself in his own mind, and not listen to anyone who voices their opinion about it, no matter how much respect and trust Obi-Wan holds for them.

It is kinda like with self confidence. You need to give it to yourself to actually be able to feel confident, even if positive encouragement from close people can go a long way to help.

Quinlan makes a blind guess that Obi-Wan will get over his issue when he masters a fighting style or two besides Ataru.

"Okay, let's get back to meditation then."

"Repeat that, but in Twi'leki."

It seems Obi-Wan is very ready to move on from that conservation.

"Slave driver," Quinlan still plays along with Kenobi though.

"Says the one who wants me to try to access the Living Force."

"You can do it just fine."

"Just as you can speak in Twi'leki just fine."

"Ugh. Remind me again, why do I hang out with you?"

"Because you like to cuddle with me, duh."

"You do make for a perfect pillow."

~*~

"I have never seen the Room of Thousand Fountains so… empty."

"Me neither."

Quinlan and Obi-Wan look around the chamber, trying, and failing, to find anything similar to their version of the room.

"How does the room look in your time?" Asks Dredi, who accompanies the Padawans, as well as Dar and Berren.

"Oh, I think I still have some photos of it in my datapad," says Obi-Wan, taking out the device and going into the photo file.

He gives the datapad to the Master, who gasps upon looking.

"It looks _beautiful_."

"This room is a joy and pride of the Jedi," says Quinlan, "it probably is the most green place in the whole Coruscant. We use it as a recreational facility, we meditate there, play, even swim in the lakes."

"And it's also very easy to get lost in it. I remember there was a time where my Master got lost in it, and resurfaced after a month."

"I still think he had to be high during that time."

"And I'm telling you Qui-Gon doesn't have a drug addiction."

"I know he doesn't, but he might've been high on one of the plants he always takes as souvenirs."

"It doesn't work like that."

"It really, _really_ does, you just don't wanna admit your Master was so irresponsible to actually acquire a plant that was making him high by a mere touch."

Obi-Wan doesn't respond to that, knowing a lost fight when he sees one, while Dredi, Berren and Dar giggle under their noses.

"Well then, let's get to work, shall we?"

"Uh, yeah, one request. Can I have plants that don't really. Like. Move?"

Dredi looks at Obi-Wan surprised.

"Why?"

"Because plants actually hate me."

"Now, plants can't hate, if they're not sentient then they don't have the required nerve system or brains to be able to even feel emotions, much less hate."

"You just say that because you didn't see me being set on fire by one of those plants. Or dosed with some pollen that left a really nasty rash. Or that time I almost was thrown out of the window."

"Plants _really_ hate Obi-Wan, Master. And unfortunately for him, his Master is determined to find plants that don't hate him. It's a work in progress. Very slow progress."

Dredi looks contemplating.

"Well, if that's the case, then sure, you can have them."

Obi-Wan looks so obviously relieved Dredi feels a bit guilty for having a suspicion he just wanted to get out of the harder work.

Such relief speaks of previous experiences Dredi doesn't know if he wants to hear about.

"Twenty credits you'll still get yeeted by one of those plants into the lake."

"God fucking dammit Vos, now you cursed me."

~*~

Obi-Wan _did_ land in one of the lakes because of plants.

He needed to be taken to the Halls of Healing too, turns out he got a concussion while hitting his head against the bottom.

Dredi just looks in disbelief.

"Yeah, he just has a rotten luck with plants," says Quinlan after getting back to them, "most of them aren't that badly reacting to him, but some of them have pure hate for Obes, and his Master has a _talent_ in finding those particular ones."

"But _how_?"

"That is one of the unanswerable questions of the Universe."

~*~

A few weeks, a couple of language courses Quinlan was forcibly dragged into with Kenobi, bullying Obi-Wan into being better at Living Force and bullying Dar and Berren in sparrings later Obi-Wan ratted out just how they ended up in the past in the first place to the Knights.

"You were on an alcohol run when you got kicked back in time?"

"Yeah, we still even have vodka on us. I mean, in the room. And then we got lost, which is fucking _weird_ , we know those levels like the back of our hands and we should never be even able to get lost, but it is what it is," Obi-Wan shrugs.

Berren and Dar look at each other, and nod.

"We got some good tequila saved after one of our joint missions, and never really had the chance to open it up."

"And I got some snacks in my rooms too," adds Dar, "so we might as well not let all of that stuff go to waste."

Obi-Wan nods.

"Alright, I'll go with you to help you get the snacks to our room, and Quin and Berren—"

"We'll go to my rooms first to get some games, and then we'll head back."

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit, then."

~*~

"So the Knight system is a relatively new thing for you?"

They're in Obi-Wan and Quinlan's room, the whole table is full of juices, soda, water snacks, bread and some sliced meat and vegetables to make some sandwiches to go with the drinks. There are even some actual dishes, even if they're not that fancy, but they go good with hard alcohol.

Apparently a good, warm meal always has to go with heavy drinking, at least that's what Berren says.

She also was almost ready for murder when she saw they wanted to mix soda with vodka, like they usually do when drinking it. Saying something about it 'being an offence straight to God's face', and that 'they will not profane her family planet's culture like that'.

The more you know, right?

"Yeah," confirms Berren, drinking a shot, "we had the Apprentice/Master/Jedi Lord system before, but it got changed, the Council said something about PR and to start appearing unthreatening to the people at large, which is also why we got the costume change, although they're not as restrictive into enforcing it."

"Oh yeah, you do wear clothes that resemble an armour more than actual robes."

"Yeah, they say it's an adjustment period before we give the armours up altogether," adds Dar, "we are to take more of a role of peacekeepers than War Lords and such. How did it work out in the end? Without major spoilers, please."

"Uh, rather well I think?" Responds Quinlan, "I mean, we're considered as peacekeepers, but we also do have an image of wet paper bags for many of those who think all the stories about Jedi are bullshit and we can't do anything of sorts."

"This is the part where we prove them wrong."

"You do love to prove the criminals how wrong they were in assuming you're a cinnamon roll."

Obi-Wan just smiles smugly, as if he was a cat that just hunted down a particularly fat bird.

"Why do they assume that? After the first five minutes of knowing Obi-Wan I knew he was anything but innocent."

"It's his face," responds Quinlan immediately, "he's too pretty, and criminalists and underground at large usually assume that if you're pretty, then you obviously don't know how to throw hands, and definitely don't know how to throw them into the wall. And the freckles don't help Obi-Wan at all."

"Or they help me just fine. They don't expect me to do anything to them, because I look unassuming, that's how I learn the most juicy stuff."

"It's because you cheat."

"I do _not_."

"Putting a Force suggestion in them to make you seem more innocent than you actually ever were so is cheating."

"Then what about you, Quinlan?" Asks Berren, interrupting them. "You're pretty too."

"Thank you, but they don't see me as a wet paper bag mostly because of my tattoos and dreadlocks. They think I'm tough because I look the part to them," shrugs Quinlan, pouring another round to the shot glasses. "So how 'bout you?"

"Oh, people don't pay attention if you look as if you can throw them into the walls when they see you have a lightsaber and you're dressed as a Jedi," says Dar, "they don't even try to hit on me _because_ I wear Jedi armour, they're too busy trying to make themselves look invisible so I won't see them. The Jedi, well, we don't have the greatest PR in the Galaxy at large. We weren't peacekeepers until very recently actually, with the creation of this incarnation of the Republic."

" _No one_ has good PR in the Galaxy at large," interrupts Obi-Wan, "it's impossible. There _always_ will be a group that hates your guts, no matter what you do. I'm pretty sure we've been banned, as Jedi, on quite a bit of planets."

"Like Stewjon."

"Eh, kinda," admits Obi-Wan, "but not really, they don't like force sensitives in general, so they don't actually care if you're a Jedi or not. But planets like Derivvka now…"

Quinlan cringes.

"Don't remind me. The actual _worst_ mission I've ever been assigned to. I hated every single second there."

"Jedi do not hate," says Dar in mock-seriousness.

"Oh fuck you, it's a speech expression."

"Yeah, no thank you, I'm not a fan of fucking myself. Or anyone else, actually."

"You're asexual?"

"And aromatic too."

"I was once wondering if Obi-Wan was on the spectrum, until he literally swept me off my feet."

"I did not literally sweep you off your feet, because we were too busy trying not to freeze to death. Besides if anything, it would be you who swept me off my feet, not the other way around."

"Eh, details."

"And probably it wouldn't even come do that, if we weren't morons. Miscommunication between us was _bad_ ," continues Obi-Wan.

Quinlan nods, and takes a sandwich.

"Tholme admitted to me he was so close to suffocating us with his bare hands and then putting us in one closet to get our heads out of our asses, but then we almost died on Hoth under that snow and we resolved that problem ourselves."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan raises a brow, "Qui-Gon just congratulated me on finally stopping being blind to what's right in front of me."

"Of course he did," mutters Vos, biting into his food, "your Master is too passive-aggressive for his own good. Alright, another round it is," he says, lifting up his shot glass.

They all drink it, before Quinlan frowns and adds:

"Although your Master's passive-aggressiveness is nothing when you mention how he's barely aware of his surroundings when he's back at the Temple. I remember when we walked in on him and Master Tahl when—" Obi-Wan quickly puts a hand over Quinlan's mouth.

"Stop it, for fuck's sake, it's enough, I already remember. I wanted to forget about it, Quin. Why did you make me remember it?" Obi-Wan bemoans, while the two Knights laugh at his misery.

"If I have to suffer this mental image again, then so you do," says Quinlan mercilessly, when he took Obi-Wan's hand off his mouth.

Obi-Wan blinks.

"Two things you can feel."

"Uh. The chair I'm sitting in, your hand in mine."

"One thing you can smell."

"Alcohol."

"Alright. Three things you can see."

"You. Your brown robes, the shot glasses."

"Alright."

"Alright."

Berren and Dar blink.

"Okay, what was that?"

"A reality check," responds Obi-Wan, "we have something called Camaraderie Bond, and sometimes we mix up our minds sometimes, and this is one of the easiest methods of untangling ourselves. Usually Quin is not this sassy, and he's sarcastic in a bit of a different way than I am. And whichever of us notices we're getting tangled again, then we start the 'reality check'."

"Oh right, that bond," says Berren, "Yeah, I heard it is sometimes problematic."

"Is it true you can swap minds with each other?"

Quinlan and Obi-Wan look at each other briefly, before Quinlan responds:

"We never got this far with the mind melting, and besides Master Qui-Gon said he'll throw us into a gundark nest if we try to test it. Well, he didn't say it, but it was strongly implied."

Obi-Wan takes his shot glass and drinks it, before pouring another round for all of them.

"Yeah, something about it not being humanitarian, and besides putting us back into our own bodies would be too much trouble, or so he claims."

"You don't believe him?"

Obi-Wan looks at Berren with a dead stare.

"I would really like to, but he also says Jugan juice is fantastic for a stomach flu, while it obviously isn't. It just upsets the stomach even more."

"Uh, it depends on species? Maybe not for humans, but I heard Tikiarii find it fantastic on any given illness."

"He's human," Obi-Wan deadpans, and drinks his shot.

"Ah."

"Yep."

"Well, we've always known Master Qui-Gon is crooked a little bit, but really, what Jedi isn't? Especially when he deals with politicians quite a lot," shrugs Quinlan.

"I guess I can cut him some slack," Obi-Wan still doesn't seem to be convinced though.

"Especially seeing as you're probably not going to be much better," continues Quinlan, "and before you rebuff me, let me remind you it is you who have a compulsive need of checking if you actually live in a reality, and not a simulation or some other vision."

"Those concerns are _valid_ , and you won't convince me otherwise."

"They are very much _not_."

"They are. Quite a lot of heavy U Jedi check if they are actually living in reality."

"Maybe, but not nearly as compulsively as you."

"You don't know that."

"I don't have to, because you check it _twice a day_. Unless you're trying to escape, but even then you will squeeze some time in to check in," Quinlan doesn't add how some visions can be so real those reality checks might do a jack shit for Obi-Wan, but he's not going to point it out. He doesn't want to deal with panicking Obi-Wan ever, so Vos let's him be blissfully unaware of this little wrinkle.

Kenobi doesn't respond to that, instead he drinks again, and waits until his companions drink their shots too, before pouring another round.

"Fuck!"

There is a loud bang, and a sound of shattering glass. 

Turns out Berren accidentally pushed the plates off the table with her elbow, and all but one has broken in some way.

"You know," starts Dar, picking up the unbroken plate, "I think it's a chosen one. It fell, but it didn't break like the rest."

"...wow."

"The fuck with that, what kind of logic made you spew such nonsense."

"No, no, no, you don't understand. It is rather poetic, really. Like, this plate was chosen not to break. It should have, but it didn't. This plate is more powerful than the rest of them."

"What do you suggest, that a plate used the Force, or what?"

"I am too drunk for this logic, I swear to everything that's holy. If you wanna write poetry, just do it and stop debating about a fuckin' plate."

"That's a great idea! I'll go get some paper."

"Wait, I might as well help you," says Berren, "I still cannot believe—" neither Kenobi nor Vos is able to hear the rest of the sentence, as Dar and Berren leave the room.

Quinlan looks at Obi-Wan almost soberly.

"Do you have any idea what you just unleashed? What a monster you just created?"

"No idea, but at this point, I don't fucking care. I'm gonna pour another round."

"Fuck, no wonder we're so drunk already, you're going fast."

"You, you piece of shit, made me remember the time when I saw Qui-Gon and Tahl in the middle of doing things no apprentice should ever see his Master doing, so I'm gonna drink to _forget_ about it, and to do so, I gotta get drunk fast, so stop complaining and drink with me already."

"Asshole."

"Piece of shit."

"I hate you so much."

"Wonderful, the feeling's returned."

Before they can start bickering again, Berren and Dar come back with a paper, a jar of ink and a set of brushes.

"We couldn't find pens, so we have to make do with what we have."

"Yeah, yeah," Obi-Wan waves at them, "let's get this started then, shall we?"

"We definitely shall, and will," says Dar seriously.

Both Knights sit back at their places.

"Uh, so how do we start it?"

Silence.

"Let's make this in code."

"...Why?"

"Because it'll be funny, duh. Make the people earn the right to read what we put in it."

"Just use like, three languages and we'll be good on that 'code' part."

Berren leans back on her chair a little.

"Hmm, maybe, maybe… let's put in about being able to use the Force in the first place."

"Yeah, this actually is a good start. Should we put in something about how strong they should be?"

"No, we should include in it every Jedi. Like, for whatever reason we've been born with the ability, so in some way we are a little special. Don't get me wrong, every single being is special in their own way, but you know."

"Yeah, we got it."

"Maybe," starts Quinlan, "maybe let's put something about… killing the dark side inside yourself like. I don't know. What was the word again, _sith'eren_?"

"Ugh, I think so. And something about balancing yourself too, I think it might be nice to have something like that."

"Yeah, yeah, and let's add a bit about not having parents. Like, all the Jedi are supposed not to know their parents, or not really, really, so you know, it's gonna apply to all of us, right?"

"I know my parents, though," says Quinlan. "Or rather knew them."

"Knew?"

"They were brutally murdered by my great aunt, and she later forced me to view the memory of it. Not a pleasant thing."

"Ouch. Our condolences."

"Yeah, sure, thanks. Cuddle with me, Obi-Wan."

"You're so bossy and demanding while drunk and upset. Come on here."

Vos sits on Obi-Wan's lap, and takes a swing from the bottle.

"Hmm, yeah, that's better," Kiffar says, glueing himself to Obi-Wan, who already accepted his fate, and circles an arm around Quinlan's waist, "alright, so what next."

"Uhhh. I think we're quite finished, because really, what can we add more right now? And I kinda lost the feeling of it after the bomb you dropped on us, Quinlan."

Obi-Wan eyes the bottle in Vos' hand.

"Hmm, yeah, you're right. So what, another round?"

"Are you alcoholic, or what?"

"Or what."

"Then at least get some more snacks and foods in you before we go another round," says seriously Berren, "your hangover tomorrow is gonna be a killer still, but at least it will help you manage it _somewhat_."

"Alright, alright."

~*~

"You know what, kriff our friends, I miss my console more than them," starts Obi-Wan, when he finally wakes up after the libation and sees Quinlan messing around in the kitchen.

At the very least they were still conscious enough before falling asleep yesterday to at the very least clean the living room, and put the plates, shot glasses and cutlery into the dishwasher, and to throw the trash out before passing out on the couch in Berren's case, on the floor in Dar's case and on the armchair in Quinlan and Obi-Wan's case.

Kenobi is not going to let Vos sleep on his lap anytime soon. Sleeping in the armchair is uncomfortable enough, sleeping in it with Kiffar on his lap is even worse. He likes when Quinlan is sleeping on him, but Quinlan also sleeps on him when they're both laying in bed, not sitting. He's okay when his comfortable weight is on Kenobi's chest, and not trying to stop the blood circulation in his legs.

"Color me surprised. You and I haven't had our weekly blood matches in _months_ now, and really, not playing against you in _Mortal Kombat_ , or anything else really, when we've been so long physically together now is just weird."

"Hey, let's check if they have something like a console in this time too. Do you think Berren or Dar will have it, if it exists?"

Quinlan considers it.

"It'll be worth asking, that's for sure. When they wake up, I mean," he adds, looking at the still sleeping Knights. "And maybe not immediately, we should put some food in them before that."

"Wanna some help?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just sit there and look pretty."

"I can certainly do that."

Quinlan smiles under his nose, makes sandwiches, and hands one to Obi-Wan.

"So, you feel like sparring later today? It's been a while since we got some exercise together."

If three days can be considered 'a while', then Obi-Wan is right.

"Oh, definitely," Quinlan smiles and kisses Obi-Wan on the forehead. "Then it's a date."

"Ooh? Does it mean we're up to some more fun exercises in the evening?" Kenobi smirks and winks. "Possibly in the bedroom?"

"Hmm, depends on how much we kick our asses. But if you think I'm gonna refuse, you're mighty mistaken."

They go back to the living room, and see how Berren is slowly waking up.

"Ugh, my head. I am never drinking with you both again."

"Hello there, Berren."

"Yeah, hi."

"What were we doing yesterday at the end, again?"

"You mean except for cleaning up and passing out?"

"Yes."

"Dar has awakened his inner poet."

"Oh no. Oh no, I remember that. It was nonsense. I don't wanna remember that anymore."

"Too late already."

"Fuck."

Berren takes the paper innocently laying on the coffee table, and starts reading, snickering every few seconds.

"I hope there won't be anyone in the future doing a dramatic reading of this, and recording it," says suddenly Obi-Wan, "because I think I'll kill everyone in this room if they ever find this out. And if they find out who the authors are."

Quinlan pales.

"Oh shavit. Hide it. Or better yet, burn it down."

"No way, this is the funniest shit I've read in the past month, I definitely will _not_ burn it," says Berren, "I am going to cherish it until the end of my days, and if the Force wills, then for even longer."

And Dar, poor Dar, is still out like a light of a candle that no one cares to light up.

"Well then, if we don't have anything to do today, then I have things to do," and with that, Obi-Wan leaves the room, but curiously, not the apartament.

"Busybody, are we?" Mutters Quinlan under his nose, "well, might as well—"

And this is when Dar wakes up.

"Wha—?"

"You wanna coffee or tea?" Asks Quinlan.

"Hangover, so tea with lemon."

"Got it. Berren?"

"Same."

"Sure thing," says Quinlan, going back to the kitchen.

"And what about Obi-Wan?"

"He's off doing something, so I'll just leave him hot water. The guy's very particular with his tea, that's for sure, and so he prefers to brew it himself," Kiffar screams from the kitchen, and he re-emerges after a few minutes, holding a plate full of sandwiches and mugs flowing behind him.

"So, for how long do you know Obi-Wan? You two seem really cozy with each other."

"Oh, a better question is for how long I didn't know him," says Quinlan, sitting on the loveseat with a sandwich in hand, and a mug in the other, "it is _that_ long. I've been in the crèche since I was four, and I met Obi-Wan two weeks after I was put in there."

"And now you're…?"

"Seventeen standard years. Obi-Wan's the same age."

"Wait, you want to tell me we gave alcohol to underage boys?"

"Uh, it's not like we haven't been smuggling alcohol for us and death sticks for Obi-Wan even before that, but yeah, sure, if that's what you wanna take from what I just said, Berren."

"I wouldn't peg Obi-Wan for a smoker."

"He does it when he's stressed. It relaxes him like nothing else. I hate it myself, I like neither the smell nor the taste, but I won't make Obi-Wan stop, even if it probably is good for his own health."

"You should have, though. He can die early from cancer because of them."

Quinlan just looks at Berren amused.

"This bastard is unkillable, and you won't convince me otherwise. I am ninety percent sure if the death ever comes to him, he will ask it to come at a later date, because he's _busy_. He will probably die when he wants to die, and he will do it in the most dramatic way possible, saying something cool to put in the history textbooks, and not from something as lame as cancer on his lungs. And besides, you're underestimating the level of medicine of our times."

"How can you be so convinced?"

"Obi-Wan survived over a hundred attempts on his life, and he's not even a legal adult, that's how."

Berren actually shudders.

"What is he doing that he had to survive over a hundred attempts in the first place?"

"He's himself, that's how. And he's a diplomat. And also his Master is probably a huge part of it as well."

"Oh, I see. Because diplomats get so many attempts on their lives."

"You would be very, very surprised."

"Actually, it's been bugging me for a while now," starts Dar, "how are you and Obi-Wan together, if you are also Jedi? Isn't it against the Code?"

Oh, right. The Code. The thing that probably exists for a few years for those guys, while for Quinlan the Jedi had centuries already how to work around it, and within it, without actually breaking the tenets. And to loosen it a little. That Code.

They're going to be in quite the surprise when he tells them the Code doesn't outright forbid romantic relationships with anyone.

"Dar Venn! Have a little tact, will you?!"

But Vos isn't offended by his question, and starts the explanation:

"Oh, it's not like the Code outright _forbids_ such relationships, it's just rather discouraged for Padawans in our times, otherwise it might lead to… complications. And attachments issues too, if you're not careful. Like, to which are you devoted more, the Order, or your lover? It's just simpler to say you can't be in a romantic relationship, because not everyone is able to handle it and the duty at the same time. And if you're just friends with benefits, then literally no Jedi will be able to forbid it, because they probably themselves have such friends. The Knights have it rather looser in that regard, because the trials determine if you can balance your personal bonds and the duty, and if you pass them, then it means you've got your head in the right place."

"So you confessed to him or something?"

"Ugh, no, I never even told him I love him."

Dar makes a face.

"Why don't you tell him, then? Because you two seem to handle those 'complications' well enough, even though you aren't Knights."

"Do I actually need to? I think he knows it very well already," says Quinlan.

"But, how does that work? Aren't you tempted to say it?"

"Oh, no. If I ever officially confess to him, or he confesses to me, we are going to hand in our resignations from the Order the very next day, and don't tell Obi-Wan, but I'm pretty sure he has all forms filled out and waiting just for our signatures to be put in. He's resourceful and kinda efficient like that. But back to track, we can't have both each other and be Jedis at the same time, it just would be selfish and greedy. Well, for us at the very least, there are other Jedi who are in open relationships and still in the Order. But for us, until we consider our duties done, we are not going to say it. This is our limit. If we ever do say it, we won't be able to prioritize duty over personal happiness. Besides," he smiles lightly, "what we have now is enough for us."

"Wow. Not everyone would be able to see it like that."

"You would be surprised, actually, there are many Jedi who 'bypass' the Code like that. People responsible for handing in the missions usually are aware of those in such relationships, and usually don't pair them on missions, unless they absolutely have to, just like they rarely pair up blood families like that. You know, it's a little like superstition because it would just be inviting bad luck."

"That's… a really good idea, actually."

"Yeah."

"Uh, and if the lover is outside the Order? What then?"

"Uh, I'll let Obi-Wan answer for that, because his rant about this is _beautiful_. Oi, Kenobi!"

In the background they can hear a loud bang, and a string of profanities.

"What?!"

"What's your opinion on having a lover outside the Jedi Order when you're a Jedi?!"

"Oh, don't get me started!"

"Actually, I am going to get you started on that, so get your ass over here and start talking!"

Obi-Wan comes into the room, while wiping his face with a towel.

"What were you doing? You have engine oil everywhere."

"I was messing around with the power engine that I found one day and the technicians let me have it to see how it works. So, you wanna know what _I_ think about having a lover outside the Order?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't."

Kenobi sits down on the loveseat next to Quinlan, but is careful not to touch anything with his dirty hands.

"For all that we, as a Jedi, are quite lenient with our population taking on romantic lovers within the Order, we should not, and we _aren't_ , so lenient when it comes to the outside, less because of them being 'outsiders', and more out of convenience, a little in the way how like you don't really see cross-species pairs in the Galaxy. Like yeah, they're there, of course there are, but it's not really that common too."

Obi-Wan stretches on the loveseat, while Quinlan throws his legs over Kenobi's lap. Obi-Wan just lets it happen, and relaxes completely in his seat.

Unacknowledged lovers indeed, thinks Dar.

"We quite _literally_ have another sense that a huge part of the Galaxy doesn't have an access to, and it feels like it depends more on some weird RNG than anything else, although being able to access the Force does tend to run in families. And let's add to that we are empaths, and we can catch your feelings, and not everyone likes that. Or how we can 'read' someone's mind, even though that's not really the case, but try to explain it to the outsider who doesn't see the difference between us reading their emotion and accurately guessing at their thoughts, and the actual mind reading."

Obi-Wan shakes his head, and crosses his ankles, before speaking again:

"Like, you can think about it like Twi'leki language, like, sure, you can learn to speak in it as other species, but you'll never achieve the mastery of it as another species than Twi'lek, you are _physically_ unable to, because you don't have lekku."

Dar nods in understanding.

"Yeah, I kinda can see that."

"Alright, so, those lovers can, let's say, _learn_ how to 'communicate' with Force-sensitive, but they will never be fully able to understand them, how they work and such. A lot of us, let's be honest, heavily depend on the Force to _feel_ , to read the room, to be able to do things others won't be able to. A lot of it the Galaxy as a whole sees as some religious voodoo magic, and no one can really blame them, and yes, we can and we do try to describe it to them, but it is as if you are trying to explain to me how the colours look like when I am blind. I just _can_ feel the Force, I can even understand it sometimes, but how to describe this feeling to someone who will never be able to feel it?"

Quinlan slips a little more on Obi-Wan's lap, draping all over the redhead, but careful not to dirty himself with the engine oil, and puts his head on Kenobi's shoulder.

Obi-Wan shifts into a more comfortable position now that he has the Kiffar in his lap, and continues:

"And let's not forget the culture and what we've been learning since we were in the crèche. Our personal desires can never come first while we're in the Order. We are here to serve, even die if it is required of us in the name of duty. We are often put in front of impossible choices, and we cannot be distracted by 'oh, but my lover won't understand'. If your lover is a Jedi, then there is that understanding, and there won't be any bitter feelings involved if one person from the pair chooses to honour their duty first, and them second. But, if you are sure that the lover you took on outside the Order is 'The One' and you're ready to spend the rest of your life with them, then you should hand in your resignation the very next day, and go to be happy with them. In my opinion at the very least, because then they deserve your full devotion to them, and not be distracted by the. Well, by the Galaxy at large, and the Jedi are often in high demand."

Obi-Wan frowns.

"Like, just imagine. You're on a mission, a dangerous one, and instead of a 'what can I do to make this place better', or 'what can I do to save more people' mindset, you have a 'what can I do to make it out alive and come back to my lover' mindset, or even of it's not a forefront, it is still there, you know? Some Jedi might think 'oh, I can carry out my duties to the best of my ability without making having a lover from the outside a problem', and maybe you're even right, but what if somehow, in some improbable odds you actually will be forced to choose between making your lover happy and saving even just one more life, even if it costs you your own? Or if you're forced to— Just, just no, don't take on a romantic lover from the outside of the Order if you're not ready to commit to them and hand in your resignation from your duty."

He sighs, while Vos finishes his tea and leaves the mug on the table.

"Don't. Just don't. Even if they're the most understanding people in the Galaxy, it's like tempting Fate or something, you do not go on to tempt Fate."

A few beats of silence.

"Alright, if I'm not needed anymore, I'm going back to my tinkering. Vos, get off me now, please."

"Why? You're so comfortable, don't go."

Obi-Wan might have pushed him a little too hard, judging by how Vos falls off the loveseat, instead of landing on the cushions.

"Maybe, but I was busy before you called me, and I would like to go back to that. Besides, you made me drop almost all of my keys on my foot."

"Why do you hate me so?" Complains Vos.

"You know why," Kenobi grins smugly, and sends a teasing kiss, "now, excuse me," and he leaves the room.

"That abusing bastard, why do I even like him?"

"Why do you keep taunting him, then?"

"Because he looks sexy when he's so smug. Or angry. Or smugly angry. I really am not that picky," says Vos, getting up from the floor.

"And he seems rather superstitious for such a logical guy."

"He's just a paranoid bastard, and because he's very strongly U aligned, it's not as far-fetched as you believe it to be," responds Quinlan, "he probably wouldn't be if he wasn't such a huge magnet for bad luck. If I were to ever write a biography of his life, it would be listed as a fiction, because _no one_ is that unlucky, and _yet_. His truth is stranger than any fiction you can cook up, the amount of coincidences he runs into is astonishing and often hard to believe."

"Like?"

"He was accidentally kidnapped when he was thirteen, while his soon-to-be Master was looking for him to ask him to be his Padawan, he became a farmer for all of three days, then he got kidnapped _again_ when Jedi were finally able to locate him and send Master Jinn, but at that point Obi-Wan already became a slave in mines run by a dark Jedi. He almost blew himself up there. And the twist is, this dark Jedi turned out to be a fallen student of Master Jinn, and this guy had some serious issues, but long story short, he wanted revenge on Master Jinn."

"Oh by Force."

"That's not _all_. This dark Jedi was able to escape, and yeah Obi-Wan became Jinn's Padawan, but then that dark Jedi was able to get inside the Temple because he manipulated one kid, then that son of a bitch tried to assassinate the Grandmaster, and _then_ he tried to bomb the Temple. Of course, because Obi-Wan and coincidences are actually best friends, this manipulated kid turned out to be Obi-Wan's bully."

"Holy shit."

"It's still not _all_."

"There's _more_?"

"Oh, yes. This kid and Obi-Wan had to duel each other, when it turned out Obi-Wan had to do it to save another friend of ours before she drowned in one of the Room of Thousand Fountains lakes. I don't know what happened to the kid, but Obi-Wan assured me he was alive at the end of their duel, although it was a close call."

"And what happened to the dark Jedi?"

"He escaped again."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, more or less. I know the rest because I sliced Jinn's files as homework for my own Master at some point, and he was sent to Telos with Obi-Wan, where this dark Jedi was stationed. In the end he commited a suicide, I think? The report file wasn't really clear about it, and I didn't feel like reading Obi-Wan's report on it because it was already a way too depressing read from Jinn, and I didn't really know Jinn very well back then." 

Berren blinks.

"Wow. That's more coincidences than a typical Jedi come across."

"And we already do come across many of them because of our occupations," adds Dar.

"Obi-Wan's just unlucky, and unfortunately, you are not safe from Kenobi's Luck if you are on the same planet as him. But those types of situations happen to him _all_ the time, to the point I would start thinking about just locking him up in the Temple, if a) it would actually work and trouble didn't find him there, and b) Obi-Wan wouldn't kill me for locking him up in the first place. And I rather like being alive, so you know. I'm not gonna lock him up."

"Valid."

"Oh, by the way, do you have any interesting food recipes to try out? I've been meaning to find some, but then I was constantly being distracted."

"Yeah, actually, but we'll need to download them from the Library."

"Cool, let's go then, because later we're having another sparring session."

Berren groans.

"Your boyfriend is a slave driver," she complains, "I still have bruises from last week. I never thought he'll make me this much better at Niman in such a short time."

"And think I had to deal with it for at least ten years already."

"You shut up," says Dar, "because you're actually not that much better."

"Workaholics, the both of you."

"Actually, I thought Obi-Wan told Master Vangar he hadn't been fighting in other styles."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't know them _theoretically_ , though. Obi-Wan, we're leaving to Library, don't kill yourself in the meanwhile!"

Another heavy thing falls on the floor.

"I won't make any promises!"

~*~

"... _How_."

Quinlan looks at Obi-Wan. And his smoked and burnt clothes.

"You know, you accidentally confuse two wires, and you blow up. A normal cycle of life," Obi-Wan smiles beautifully at Quinlan, who's not impressed. At all.

Vos just looks at him exasperated.

"I can never leave you alone when you're tinkering, can I?"

"I won't answer that."

"Let's get you some bacta on those burns. Or whatever they use to heal nasty burns here. You're lucky you weren't hit on the face, and only your hands got burnt from the explosion. And clothes, obviously."

"I might be a dumbass, but I'm not an idiot, Quin."

"You're an idiot too alright, you just hide it well enough most people don't realise it until it's too late. Now come on, you won't distract me by small talk, we're going to the Halls and I don't wanna hear any complaints from you."

~*~

"Uuuuuh… I can explain?"

"How did you end up on the _ceiling_ , Dar? We were out for Halls of Healings for literally half an hour."

"Rather, how did you make a hole in the ceiling? And you didn't use a lightsaber to make it?" Quinlan frowns, looking at the huge hole as closely as he can.

"And why is Berren laughing her ass off on the floor instead of helping you get down?"

"Uh, because I might've knocked down a potato launcher, that was laying around for some reason, to make this hole, and it turns out my robes were caught and now I'm hanging here."

Quinlan and Obi-Wan see only one solution to this matter.

They are laughing on the floor together with Berren.

"I don't like you anymore!"

"It's not our fault you're an idiot!"

"Well, fuck you too!"

~*~

"The fuck is with the luck today? What the hell?"

They all look at the infected by the wild tooka cats Library.

Some of them are just laying and sleeping, but at least two of them are destroying curtains, and one of the bookshelves has fallen.

"Well, it's Friday."

Quinlan and Obi-Wan look at Dar.

"What's Friday?"

"Uh, a day of the week?"

"What's a week?"

"Are you actually serious?"

"Would love to joke here, but yes, we are. Different times, remember?"

Dar facepalms.

"Right. So. A week has seven days, and each day has its own name, right? Those are Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday."

"A little like our fiveday. It lasts for, obviously, five days. It's Primeday, Centaxday, Taungsday, Zhellday, Benduday. We also use a tenday format, which have the Primeday, Secondary, Thirday format, so nothing fancy. But what do you mean that it's Friday? It doesn't explain anything."

"Actually, it explains _everything_. There's a disaster every Friday. We're almost sure a curse was placed at this place at some point, and we've been looking for its signs for half a year already, but we still can't find anything."

"Uh, I guess at the end you've either found it or it was weakened or something," starts Quinlan, "because we don't have such problems often with natural disasters."

"Uh, I wouldn't say so," disagrees Kenobi, "every two months there's a regularly scheduled disaster. Once it was just Master Qui-Gon with one of his adoption projects, but I remember once that Master Mace had drowned half of the Temple by accident when he threw his alarm clock at the wall."

"When did that happen?!"

"Oh, right, you were on a mission at Dantooine back then with Master Tholme," realises Obi-Wan, "for two weeks we had to put on our swimming suits to be able to move around the Temple."

"And I _missed_ it?" Quinlan looks devastated.

"Yeah."

"I'm ready to cry now."

"Well, we can always replicate it, but only if you're ready to stay at the Temple for the rest of your life. Or outside of with a lifelong ban of never coming back."

"I'm not sure I'm able to make such a sacrifice."

"Yeah, same."

The whole four looks how a tooka cat tries to jump from one bookshelf onto the chandelier, misses, and Dar catches him with the Force and gently lies it down on the floor. The cat comes, jumps in Dar's arms, and starts licking his face.

"Okay, okay, enough, I love you too," he starts scratching its head, and the cat becomes a purring machine.

"So, one disaster a week you say? What's the most notable one?" Asks Quinlan.

"Hmm. I'm not sure, actually. Do you think the time when all the lights were reprogrammed counts? Because it was literally by accident with a tea and a bathrobe?"

"I remember that one. How was it possible it made some lights colourful when all of them were only white light bulbs, and others shined with a much higher luminescence than they were supposed to have, will forever be a mystery. But I think The Living Kitchen Incident takes the cake."

"I almost succeeded in forgetting that, why did you have to make me remember it again?" Whines Berren.

"'Living Kitchen Incident'?"

"Oh yeah, a few months ago one of the kitchens gained a sentience and became very aggressive. There was flour and eggs, and other products everywhere, and the kitchen was able to teleport at will."

"What."

"Yep, in the end Masters were able to get rid of it _somehow_ , but then the cleaning up after it was the most boring and time-consuming thing ever. I hated it with a passion."

Quinlan and Obi-Wan look at each other.

"You know, I'm suddenly much more glad and grateful we live in a period where one such incident every month is considered extensive."

"So uh. I like this guy. Do you think Masters will let me adopt it?" Asks Dar Berren.

"I don't see a problem if you will be able to keep it in your room, and if you find a nanny for it when you're out for missions."

"Then it's decided. I'm adopting it. She's cute."

~*~

The very next day after the tooka cats problem has been addressed (and quite a number of Knights and Masters found themselves adopting the cats), Obi-Wan and Quinlan together with Berren and Dar stand in the Council Chamber with Master Dredi and Ahchooba.

"So this is a goodbye, right?"

"Looks like it," answers Obi-Wan.

"Those were fun few weeks, not gonna lie."

Dar looks at Obi-Wan, and gives him a small package.

"I have a feeling you'll need this in your near future," he says seriously, "so keep it close, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." Responds Obi-Wan, hiding the package in one of hidden pockets in his tabards.

Dar, because of his alignment with Unifying Force, has a gift of precognition, just like Obi-Wan, and Kenobi is not going to ignore a clear warning about the future when he hears one, spoken with such confidence.

It often is more complicated than that, but in this case, when it comes to _feelings_ , they are almost never wrong, and whatever Dar gave him, Kenobi _will_ need, no doubts about it.

Berren in the meanwhile hugs Quinlan and gives him a small book.

"I thought you and Obi-Wan might like it, and even if you won't ever open it, it'll still look cool on a bookshelf."

Quinlan looks at the book, then at Berren, and frowns.

"Are you actually trying to make us not sleep for the next tenday? Because it really looks like it."

"Why? You don't like gory riddles?"

"No, quite the opposite actually, but now we'll wanna work through the whole book before even considering sleeping so, you know."

"I haven't known you'll be so into it, to be honest."

"Yeah, I don't seem the type to like riddles, and Obi-Wan also doesn't seem the type that likes gory details, and yet here we are. But thanks, we're gonna cherish this book. Possibly brag about it to our friends. Especially Siri."

"Don't you _dare_ , Quinlan, I'll suffocate you myself if you even show her this book," threatens Obi-Wan, "do it after we finish working through it."

"Yeah, I was going to, I may be an idiot, but I am not _stupid_."

Master Ahchooba laughs under his nose.

"Alright, kiddos, time to say goodbye and send you back. Oh, and here are the maths you asked for, Obi-Wan."

Kenobi takes the papers and hides them in his robes.

"Thanks for everything, Masters."

"Don't mention it."

Obi-Wan and Quinlan grab the artifact, and push a little bit of Force into it, overloading the device and triggering the time travel.

The next thing Quinlan Vos knows is the weirdly yellow and weirdly _familiar_ landscape of a place he landed in, completely not reminiscing of Coruscant.

He feels as if he should recognise the place he's in.

Then a thunder groans, and suddenly Quinlan knows.

He's on Kiffu.

Vos quickly grabs the Force-forsaken artifact laying beside his feet, frowning at it as if it is going to help him figure out what the hell happened, when he notices a couple of people. Quinlan grabs his lightsaber, but just before making a motion to power it up, he sees the facial tattoos on the woman's face.

His eyes go wide.

"Impossible."

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Asks Quian Vos, grabbing her blaster and pointing it at Quinlan, who stands as if frozen.

It can't be possible. His mother is dead. Unless…

Unless the Masters wrongly estimated the exact balance of the Force needed to get them back to when they were before. It is still a huge feat they were able to at least measure it so _close_ to be off by only two decades max, but it also does mean Quinlan and Obi-Wan will need to make some adjustments before finally ending up in their own time.

Good thing Kenobi asked for those math equations and the whole theory behind it, otherwise they would've needed to figure it out from scratch themselves, and that would be very hard, since neither of them specialises in time physics. Or physics at large.

"Uh, nice to meet you? I guess? I am not supposed to be here, per se, but you know. The Will of the Force is a really weird thing that exists and sometimes happens... Obi-Wan, I could really use your help here—," Quinlan looks around and freezes again.

Obi-Wan is nowhere to be seen.

Quinlan sighs.

"Well, fuck me sideways," he whispers under his nose and takes off his hood, which for some reason was pulled on. "Uh, I can explain?" He smiles awkwardly.

At least Quinlan thinks he can explain. Fairly sure even. Like, ninety one percent sure.

Vos sighs.

And this is what he gets for knowing Obi-Wan. He really should've known to just run away when he had a chance, especially after Kenobi's Luck had revealed itself, because now he meets up with his long dead parents who don't recognise him, on a planet he ran away from a long time ago.

Kenobi better be able to figure out how to get back to their own time _this time around_ , because Quinlan is actually gonna scream if they land in an _another_ time period.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm pretty sure I can explain—"

"That you faked our tattoos, kid?"

He did not fake anything, thank you very much, he got them fair and square, and all he needed to do to get them was being born.

She probably decided to be picky about that because she knows who exactly is in her family with her facial tattoos, and the case would be the same with Pethros, who's standing beside his wife, but if it was anyone else, she wouldn't be on Quinlan's case.

Well, at least she wouldn't catch on that so fast.

"Oh, really? Because anyone that's not a Kiffar can fake those tattoos believably enough for you to mistake them, sure," does Quinlan need to be sarcastic? He probably doesn't. He probably even shouldn't be, but he's a bit scared, and upset, and angry, and he doesn't care right now if he's rude or not to his mother he haven't seen for thirteen years, "and as if you wouldn't be able to recognise if they really are fake or nah at the first glance."

Quian raises her eyebrow.

"Really? Because the Galaxy has proven already that they're able to fake anything, given time."

"But not _this_ , especially as one of the ingredients for the ink is found only on Kiffu and Kiffex, and it is what makes the tattoos shine bright like a diamond. And before you add something ridiculous, that plant needs really specific conditions found _only_ here, otherwise the ink would be dull, or the shine would be wrong. And if it were make-up, you would have already seen cracks in it."

Well, at least Vos is able to prove he's a Kiffar, and not a human trying to pretend to be a Kiffar. Obi-Wan would be proud.

Or he's able to prove he's _very_ good at pretending to be a Kiffar, and he has really good informants, but he doesn't need to tell Quian and Pethros that now, does he?

Speaking of this guy, Vos can feel him slowly making his way to them, and he's in a _mood_. Probably because he landed literally anywhere else than him, and something ridiculous happened to him. Again.

"Hmm," Quian still doesn't lower her blaster, "maybe someone has given you the ink—"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, it is too permanent to be used on a spy or something. _No one_ would have agreed for that."

"It doesn't explain anything still, why would you take the tattoos of one of the most well known family on Kiff—"

"Quinlan Vos, I am going to fucking _end you_ , and then myself!"

Oh, Obi-Wan came back.

"Why this time?!" Quinlan screams, looking at Obi-Wan with bewilderment.

Kenobi looks so much worse for the wear than the state Vos left him in barely five minutes ago. His tabards are missing, although the obi is still there, the pants have a hole on the left thigh, and there's a nasty looking, halfway healed scar on Obi-Wan's forearm, and normally well-kept hair is in disarray. The shadows under his eyes look more like bruises than just a discoloration of the skin, and Kenobi's face looks rather pale. Well, paler than it usually is. His freckles also look rather dull.

And it looks like Kenobi is in need of complaining.

Quinlan can give him a sympathetic ear, no problem. He's been doing this for years now, and Obi-Wan never disappoints with his ridiculous, over the top stories of what the hell happens to him.

"Why? Because we're morons, that's why."

"So the usual, nothing new here. What has happened to you? You look like shit, Kenobi." Quinlan rests his hand on his hip.

Obi-Wan finally crawls to Vos, puts his head on Quinlan's shoulder, and sighs loudly.

"I appreciate your unnecessary commentary, I really do. But to answer, I have almost died, because I landed over a lava pool, _you never told me Kiffu has lava pools, you fucking idiot_ , then I saw some weird guy with face tentacles who tried to kill me too, and can you believe it, he actually tried to break into my mind to dominate it, I kicked his ass so hard he'll be feeling it for the next century for daring to do such a thing," at this Quinlan pales a little bit.

Obi-Wan just had a close run with an Anzati who tried to feed on him, and his response to that was getting offended and kicking his ass to oblivion and back.

He wouldn't have Obi-Wan any other way.

"And when I finally was able to beat him, some other guys came, so I had to run for my life, they kinda looked like a zombie/beast combo. And when I finally did _that_ ," Kenobi continues, completely oblivious to Quinlan's paleness, "I was knocked out by someone and locked in a dungeon. Who, I have no idea, I was too tired and Force-exhausted at that point to be able to detect anyone, and I was running for two days."

Quinlan frowns.

"When did you get there, actually? It can't be possible to do so many things in five minutes."

"Oh, right," says Obi-Wan with fake joy, "did I mention I got there _seven days ago_?"

"What."

"And that I'm running on literally two hours of sleep for the whole week?"

"What?! If we weren't in such a precarious situation, I would have made you go to sleep immediately."

"Oh, fuck it, I wouldn't mind going to jail right now, as long as we don't get executed and there's a mattress. At least there's peace and relative quiet in a cell."

"But you just broke out of one."

"No, I broke out of a dungeon using the package Dar gave me, there was something to short-circuit the crates, but anyway, I haven't known if you're alive or not, or if something else happened, so I decided to, you know. Break out and look for you. Like _any concerned friend would do_."

Quinlan cringes.

"Uh. Sor—"

"Nah, you're good, it's not your fault.

"Well, now that you've had your heart-to-heart," Pethros Vos says for the first time, "you both are under arrest until we figure out what to do with you. You seem to be Jedis, but from what we know, no one from this group is even close to being on Kiffex."

Obi-Wan looks at the Kiffars with a frown, and looking mildly interested, before he asks Vos within their bond:

'Are they—'

'Yes.'

'Oh. Well, this is bound to be interesting then.'

Quinlan only nods his head.

"Well, I don't know 'bout you, Quinlan, but I am not opposed. We might as well take this time to go over the math," Obi-Wan says out loud this time.

"Oh, no, no, no, _I_ will be going over the math, you are going to sleep."

Obi-Wan isn’t even trying to protest, which tells Quinlan a lot just how tired Kenobi actually is.

"So yeah, where is our cell, we're going there."

"And you claim to be a Vos without even knowing that?"

"I haven't been on Kiffu for thirteen years now, thank you so very much."

"Almost fourteen."

"Details, who cares about them."

"I do, obviously."

"You, obviously, need sleep."

Obi-Wan yanks at Quinlan's Padawan braid.

"Stop being a menace, or I just might throw you into that lava pool I found a week ago."

"Cute attempt, you wouldn't do that."

"Are you so sure? I am in a bit of a mood right now."

"Oh, absolutely," Quinlan throws his arm around Kenobi's shoulders, "let's go to that jail, and the cell that waits with our names attached to it, because you're getting real cranky here."

~*~

They took their lightsabers, which isn't really surprising, and also anything that might be used as a weapon or a thing to break out of the jail.

Not that either of them actually need those things to break out in the first place, but their attempt at stopping them anyway is rather cute, in Quinlan's opinion.

Their cell is locked with electrocrates, which can be deactivated only with a specific key, and the keyhole is on the opposite wall to the cell. Quinlan can also say the walls are infused with a Force-null substance, which makes it incredibly hard to focus on the Force, but it doesn't stop them from using it in some small capacity. Like levitating a book and a ball lightbulb.

Which Quinlan now does, because his arms are full of a redhead idiot, and said idiot is laying on Vos and sleeping like a youngling.

The book is actually a journal filled with those math and physics equations provided to them by Master Ahchooba, and to be frank, it isn't a very easy read, even taking under account that Quinlan is _good_ at math, better than Obi-Wan even, but this theory is just a huge mess, and Vos would really appreciate having a math book with some functions and integrals (because for some reason they're crucial to time travel), because while he gets how derivatives work, and he can make them do what he wants them to, the integrals doesn't want to work with him nearly as nicely, even when Quinlan knows it's just derivatives, but backwards. And that's just a beginning, and from what Kiffar saw, the easy stuff.

Vos sighs.

Well, at least the bed is rather comfortable, if a bit stiff.

Still, better than the cold floor of the dungeons though.

And because it is one of the special cells, they even have their own small fresher. And private freshers in jails are a real luxury.

"—cause he looks a bit like me doesn't mean anything, Pethros, because there are ways in the Galaxy to make you look even exactly like me, so I don't see why it would be a problem for someone to look similar to me."

"We'll be able to actually confirm anything when we see if he has any other tattoos, love."

Quinlan is pretty sure they wouldn't be talking about all of this if they thought Quinlan can hear them, but unfortunately for his (future?) parents, his policy of enhancing his senses with the Force when he's anywhere but the Jedi Temple stands, and so he can hear them just fine.

He wonders if they will make him wake Obi-Wan up.

Then Quinlan sees as Obi-Wan ever so softly wrinkles his nose, and Vos knows it's too late for that.

"Well, it looks like you've made yourself at home in the cell."

"Not the first time we've been thrown into one, and not the last," responds Quinlan, closing the journal and softly laying it on his obi that's lying on the floor.

"I'm not sure if I should be concerned by that, or embarrassed."

Quinlan only raises his eyebrows.

"So, how did you decide to check if I'm a Kiffar from the Vos family?"

Pethros and Quian looks at each other, and then the man starts speaking:

"It has not escaped our notice that your friend called you specifically 'Quinlan Vos', and there's only one of them that currently lives. Anybody with that name combination lived at least two hundred years ago, and you don't particularly look quite that old, so you probably aren't one of the ancestors. But, if this is your true name, that leaves us with two possibilities. Probably."

Pethros' piercing gaze lies on Quinlan's arm.

"Would you mind showing us your left arm, as well as the top of your forehead?"

Quinlan blinks.

"I mean, sure, why not. Kenobi, stop pretending you're asleep and get the fuck up already."

"Dammit."

"Be glad that at least I am not so cruel to throw you off me. _Something I can't tell about certain individuals_."

"That's only because you often decide to be difficult. If you were cooperating, then you wouldn't land on the ground nearly as often," says Obi-Wan, getting off the Kiffar, and sitting next to him on the bed.

"My left arm, huh, and the top of my forehead," Vos ignores Kenobi, and takes off the top layer of his robe, leaving him with only a black undershirt, and shows off the arm, "there you go."

Quinlan was rather curious what those tattoos mean, if only because he's sure he never saw them on his parents' arms, and the small line above his left eyebrow as well, which is usually hidden under his hair, that none of his family has.

He thought at first they meant his affiliation to the Jedi Order, kind of, not really but that he was learning as if he was a youngling in a Jedi Temple, but it looks like the meaning is different from the one Quinlan assumed.

Quian gasps, hiding her mouth behind her palm.

"You were right, Pethros."

"And I'm not so sure if I like it or not."

Quinlan puts his robe back on, then takes the tabards and obi from the floor and puts them on too, before sitting back on the bed.

"I can't say I'm sorry I was suspicious of you, but at the same time…"

Ah, so they worked out the time travel part without a need to tell them. Smart people.

Not that Quinlan or Obi-Wan we're really hiding it in the first place, but they also didn't give anything away except for Kiffar's name and surname, which, and Quinlan has to admit, is rather easy to forge and claim if you know the right people, same with the looks, just like Quian has suggested.

But nonetheless, that's one less worry on Obi-Wan's and Quinlan's head, at the very least.

"Nah, I get it," responds Vos. "You shouldn't worry about that."

Is this the part where he has a heartfelt reunion with his family? Because Quinlan is not sure if he's up to that.

On one hand, he really, _really_ wants to get to know his parents now that he has them at the spitting distance, but on the other hand, Vos has already come to terms with their deaths and let them go, and he doesn't feel like scratching at old wounds until they bleed again.

He'll need to call his therapist when they come back to their times and get at least one session in, because all of this just screams it's gonna be an emotional mess and a half.

"What have you worked out, I feel out of the loop here."

Obi-Wan definitely isn't at the top of his game if he has to ask. Did he totally turn off thinking?

"Yeah, they worked out I'm their time traveling son."

A beat of silence.

"Oh. Cool. Well, I guess it is my fault here, really."

"There was no way around it, Obes, especially as they zeroed on me after five minutes of me being here."

"Oh yeah, that too."

"Yes, you did mention you are here for longer than Quinlan," says Pethros, "and that you had a close run with Anzati."

Obi-Wan frowns.

"With what, again?"

"Anzati," says Quinlan before Pethros or Quian have a chance to open their mouth, "they're kinda like a vampire/zombie combo, because they feed on your brain to get to something they call 'soup', or 'Sea of Memory'. They're Force-sensitive too, look near human, indistinguishable from them even, when they hide their proboscises, which you called face tentacles. They take them out when they're about to feed."

"So you want to tell me," growls Obi-Wan lowly, dangerously, "that they decided I'm a food and wanted to snack on me?"

"Uhuh, more or less," Quinlan really wants to add something about Obi-Wan _is_ a snack, but flirting in front of one's parents feels awkward as hell.

Obi-Wan stays quiet for a few seconds.

"Fuck this jail, I'm getting out of here. I am going to hunt this guy down and show him who's the top bitch here. Me, a _food_? I'll make him regret thinking that until the end of his miserable life. I will wear his face as my mask to show every other Anzati who's at the top of the food chain here."

Obi-Wan was getting up already almost with a war cry on his lips, but Quinlan grabs the back of his robe and yanks him back onto his seat.

"Normally I would let you do it, and just stand behind with some popcorn and camera, and cheer on you, but I like you alive, so I refuse to let you go. And besides, you spew such disturbing things just now that I think you need more sleep, because you are losing the boundaries."

"But Quin—"

"No. Remember, revenge is bad, besides you said you defeated him in combat already. He's unlikely to come back to you after that. And you were already lucky enough not to fall under his mind control."

"Pfft, mind control, a youngling would do a better job than him."

"If you say so," gives Quinlan, knowing full well that Anzati's mind control is nothing to scoff at.

But Quinlan also knows that Obi-Wan has considerable mind barriers, and he's _very_ good at mind manipulations, which makes him almost unbeatable in that regard.

Last Vos heard Obi-Wan was getting the final lessons from Master Yaddle rather recently, and now Kenobi is honing his abilities in mind powers, which in a few years can make him even a Master.

He also heard the illusions he can create are very subtle, but very, very disturbing from a certain source that shall not be named.

"But how did you get out of this situation? They usually strike at the perfect moment when you're weakened and unaware."

"You know suspiciously a lot about them. But as you know, it's not the first time when I am considered an easy prey, and so when he tried to attack me, I broke his nose, then kicked his stomach, private areas, kicked him again when he was laying on the ground for a good measure, and then I went to look for you, because I decided I don't have time for this guy."

Yes, Quinlan loves this guy with all his heart. He's awesome.

"And to think you're a diplomat," responds Vos, grinning to Kenobi.

Who is just sitting like a very pleased, very smug loth cat.

"Yeah. Weak mind control. Sure," says Quian rather weakly, "anyway, I think it's time to get you out of this cell and relocate you to somewhere else. Our house probably."

"You know, Quin, you have similar speech patterns with your mother."

Quinlan just sends Obi-Wan a deadstare.

"Don't even start it, the situation is weird and awkward enough for all of us. Well, maybe not for you, but you're a bastard from the Lineage of Bastards, and you live off this stuff."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," responds Kenobi with fake innocence.

"You have all the idea what I'm talking about. And you say I'm difficult."

"Because you are," they get out of the cell, and follow behind Quian and Pethros, "but you're lucky, or unlucky enough I like you."

"Oh, Obi, you'll make me blush at this rate. And you are really sleep deprived if you're admitting you actually like me."

"What, you prefer when I talk shit to you?"

Quinlan blinks.

"Well, there are times when you should be talking shit to me, and times when you should flatter me, but right now is not the time for either of them."

"Yes, because you have a perfect sense of timing."

"I _can_ have a perfect sense of timing."

"You really can't, if there were a word for 'time deaf', then you would one hundred percent qualify for it."

"You don't have to throw your shade on me like that."

"Someone has to, because no one else would do it. You just outtalk or outsmart them too regularly to call you out on your bullshit. The same applies for me, actually."

"Master Qui-Gon regularly rains on your parade and is passive-aggressive towards you," and Jinn actually likes Kenobi.

"But that's just Master Qui-Gon for you."

"No, he just knows you too well. He doesn't roast anybody else like that, maybe except for Master Mace."

"He roasts you too."

"Not as often as you."

"But often enough to know he cares about you too. To some extent."

"What's up with our Masters and showing their affection to us by making us feel dumb? Because Tholme is very active-aggressive towards us."

"I don't know, but maybe that's our cue to cut off from them."

They look at each other.

"Nah."

"So Watchman Tholme is your teacher?" Asks Quian, intrigued.

"Oh yeah, he's awesome."

They left the building and are making their way through the small town, and for some reason Kenobi is very interested in local buildings, which looks like a flattened ball laying on a pillar with a big needle coming out of it.

"Why are they built like that? And are we on Kiffex or Kiffu?"

"We're on Kiffex," responds Pethros, "all the law enforcement, as well as our prisons, are here. And the buildings look like that to generate their own electric power during storms."

"Remember? I told you once we have a lightning season on Kiffu, and that's the case for Kiffex as well."

"Now that you mention it, I think I remember. I'm pretty sure I drilled you to tell me more, but then you excused yourself to run away," Obi-Wan squints his eyes on Quinlan.

"Uh, because, well, you got really, really intense really, really fast."

"It never bothered you before."

"It bothered me then because I was after that mission on Serenno. And I don't know if you know, but people there are _exhausting_."

"I don't, because Master Qui-Gon very aggressively was ignoring every and all missions there."

Quinlan frowns.

"Isn't your Grandmaster from Serenno? You should have an exposure to what people from there can be through him."

"Yes, he is. I have never met him, though."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Well, it never came up in conversation before, so I didn't feel the need of telling you, since it's not that important," Obi-Wan shrugs. "Although I have witnessed Qui-Gon muttering once how I am much too similar to him in character."

"Do you want to meet him?"

"I don't particularly care, to be quite honest. And I don't think he cares either. When we meet, we will meet, we both are, after all, very busy people with our duties, and usually we're not at the Temple at the same time. And I have this weird feeling that for some reason my Master doesn't want us to meet."

"Maybe he thinks you'll get along with him disastrously badly. Like oil and water."

"Or maybe we'll get along way too well, like fire and oil."

"Maybe you're right, now that I think about it, if he didn't want you to be acquaintances and thought you won't get along, then he would have arranged a meeting years ago."

~*~

"Holy shit, you were _adorable_ as a kid," says Obi-Wan, looking at tiny-Quinlan sleeping in bed.

"... So I'm not adorable anymore?"

"I never said that."

"You _implied_ it."

"I did no such thing."

Quian holds back a giggle, as to not wake tiny-Quinlan up.

"Well, good to know you're not opposed to babysit him if the need ever arises."

That's when to the room comes Pethros with an elderly woman just behind him, and Quinlan freezes for barely a quarter of a second, which it seems only Obi-Wan was able to see.

"So you say you're going to house those two boys here, hm? Close to your son?"

"They're Jedi, I don't see any problem with that."

"Oh, really?"

"Auntie Tinté," starts Pethros disapprovingly, "do you really believe in those ridiculous rumors about Jedi being baby-snatchers?"

"No, of course not, although your claim of them being time travelers feels a bit far-fetched," frowns Tinté. "Hello, young ones. I'm Tinté Vos."

"Nice to meet you," responds Obi-Wan, his voice sweet like honey, "I'm Obi-Wan, and this is Quinlan."

"Don't I know that," she whispers, thinking neither of the boys can hear it.

Tiny-Quinlan wakes up, and looks with his huge eyes around the room, and Obi-Wan practically _melts_ in the Force.

"Why, hello there," he says, taking the baby into his arms, and it does something to Quinlan's heart, seeing how tender Obi-Wan is with the child. He sees how the Force is interacting between those two, intertwining, and suddenly everything makes _sense_.

It suddenly makes absolute sense why ever since he was four years old he felt so safe with Obi-Wan.

Quinlan is sure it has some big repercussions about the future being predetermined, but he honestly can't care about it now when he has much more important revelations to deal with first.

That, and trying not to have a panic attack when he's in the same room as _auntie_ Tinté. It takes like, 50% of the energy he still has left to keep himself from unraveling in his seams. It's a surprisingly hard thing to do.

He slowly breathes in and out, unclenches his fists, and forces himself to relax.

He feels a soft touch of Obi-Wan's mind on his own, and it makes him relaxe a bit more.

Quinlan might be drilled for information later on, but at least he can count Obi-Wan to be kind while interrogating him. Not like Bant. Bant is a very aggressive interrogator. This one thing about her has never changed ever since Vos met Eerin.

Obi-Wan gives tiny-Quinlan back to his mother.

"Can you please tell us where we will be staying? I cannot hide that I am rather tired."

Smooth, Kenobi.

"Sure thing," Pethros asks, ignoring the frown Tinté has on her face, "but we probably will need to get some fresh blankets and pillows from the backroom for you both."

~*~

"Alright, what Tinté did that you had a one-second panic attack," Obi-Wan doesn't hold himself back the moment they're alone in Quinlan's new room.

Obi-Wan got one next to his own, and it looks like those are the only bedrooms on this side. Family rooms are probably on the opposite side.

"You immediately go to the point, don't you?" Quinlan sighs.

"Quin…" Obi-Wan starts, but Vos just holds up his hand to stop him.

"Give me a second, please."

"Alright."

Quinlan takes a deep breath, counts to ten in his mind, hugs himself and is very carefully not looking at Kenobi.

"Aunt Tinté is indirectly responsible for my parents' deaths. Or directly, even if she wasn't the one doing the killing. And then she tricked me to see it. Now that I think about it, she might've wanted me to Fall before I knew what even Falling is."

A heavy silence falls between them, and Quinlan bites his bottom lip.

Obi-Wan seems to be mulling something over and over in his head, before taking careful steps towards Quinlan.

"I'll make her _disappear_ , if you so wish, Quin. I'll make it happen," he says softly, kissing Vos' right cheek, putting his arms around Kiffar's waist.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that," he responds, but smiles into the kisses, finally relaxing, circling his arms around Obi-Wan's neck, "it would be completely devastating to the timeline, and besides the obvious downside of having my parents murdered and having to watch their deaths," Obi-Wan growls at that quietly, drawing Quinlan to himself even more, "I find I like our timeline just fine. I got to meet you and Aalya, after all."

"You're such a sap. And maybe I wouldn't make her disappear right now, unless she does come even _near_ you when I am not here, but when we come back to our time—" Obi-Wan gently moves the Padawan so that he now lays comfortable on the bed with Kenobi hanging over him, "well. Just don't doubt it, my darling."

"Holy fuck," whispers Quinlan with wonder clear in his eyes, and puts his hands on Kenobi's cheeks, "you _would_."

"Of course," responds Obi-Wan, taking Quinlan's hands off his face and putting his arms over Vos' head, pinning them to the bed, "I _would_ , you just need to say a word."

Obi-Wan lets go of Quinlan's hands, but he still pins them down with the Force, while his hands travel down the dark robes, until they reach the fastenings of the obi. Kenobi starts kissing Kiffar's neck slowly, sensually, throwing away Quinlan's obi, and opening up the robe, sneaking his hands up the well-defined stomach and chest.

"This should not make me feel as good as it does," gasps Quinlan, "but _damn_."

"I know. I can understand it."

Quinlan wraps his legs around Obi-Wan's waist, while Kenobi slowly moves his hands down to Vos' hips, and squeezes them, pinning them down to the bed, just like he did with Quinlan's hands, and he moves down with his kisses to the collarbone, and down, down, down, until he reaches to his nipples and starts sucking gently one of them.

"Fuck! Goddammit, Obi," wheezes Quinlan out, flushed, "you're a real asshole."

Obi-Wan just sucks harder in response, making Quinlan moan loudly.

"Don't pretend you don't like this, Quin," says Obi-Wan, circling the other nipple with his fingers, "because your body tells a different story, "at that, Kenobi licks the whole nipple before sucking it again.

The hand playing with the other nipple abandons its post to reach down to Quinlan's pants, and sneaks under them.

"I can feel you smiling, for fuck's sake, just do it, you bastard."

"With pleasure."

Obi-Wan slips Vos' pants off and grabs Quinlan's dick, while finally unfastening his own obi, and throwing it away, together with tabards and the robe.

"You need to unwrap your legs if you wanna see me without my pants, _Quin_ ," the Padawan smiles wickedly at the Kiffar.

Vos quickly does what Obi-Wan 'suggest' him to do, at which Kenobi chuckles, but does take his pants off obligingly, revealing his own erection, spits on his hand and takes both cocks into the hand, making them both moan.

"Shhh, we wouldn't like for your parents to hear us now, would we?"

"You," saps Quinlan, "are a bastard."

"Well, we already knew that. Some more old news to share?"

"You're also unfairly sexy when you're so smug. Turn this sex appeal off now."

Obi-Wan chuckles, but there's a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, and no," he says, twisting his wrist _just_ so, which makes Quinlan's breath hitch.

And this is when Vos decides he has had enough of this play and flips them around.

Now Quinlan securely sits on Obi-Wan's hips, takes the elastic out of his hair, letting the dreadlocks down, and then shrugs the robe off.

"Well, change of plans, _Kenobi_ ," whispers Quinlan wickedly, "and you don't get to call quits, now that we got started."

Kiffar reaches out with the Force to summon his pants and takes out a small vial of lube.

"And I am going to get nice and ready to ride you," he says with half-closed eyelids, covering his fingers with cold liquid.

Obi-Wan blinks.

"Oh. By all means then."

"You weren't expecting that?"

"Not really, no, I thought you might want to penetrate me first, not the other way around. But it is a rather nice surprise for me."

"You wanna tell me you were readying yourself too?"

"Yes."

"Oh my," Kiffar says, pupils blown, and reaches around himself to insert the first lubed finger into himself, "it's good to know you won't be opposed to switching around, but right now I wanna your cock in me, and I'm gonna get it," he smiles at Obi-Wan, settling his other hand at Kenobi's stomach for balance, "you just need to give me a while before I'm ready for you."

"Don't worry, looking at you like that is aplenty for me right now. Take your time. I'll put on a preservative in the meanwhile."

This guy thinks of everything, thinks Quinlan, not disappointed, or surprised, at all.

"Got it," Vos responds, while Obi-Wan grabs his pants, still conveniently within his reach, takes out the condom, rips open the foliage with his teeth, and slips the preservative on himself, making Quinlan put in himself another finger, seeing how the redness comes back on Kenobi's face.

The sex-flushed Obi-Wan quickly becomes Quinlan's favourite sight.

He's quickly corrected, though, because his face when Quinlan finally takes Obi-Wan into himself is priceless.

Kenobi sits up, and they move a little to let Padawan lean on the bedhead, before Quinlan puts his hands on Kenobi's shoulders and ever so slowly starts to ride Obi-Wan.

"Damn, this is so much different from just fingers," Vos gasps.

"Good difference or bad difference?"

"Jury's still on that, for right now it's just different."

Obi-Wan sneaks one arm around Quinlan's waist, the other settles under the Kiffar's thigh.

"Hmm, take your time."

"Oh, I'm going to."

Obi-Wan once again puts his face in Quinlan's neck to suck new bruises and lovebites.

It does a _lot_ to relax Quinlan, and makes him enjoy the penetration much more now.

"Quin, Quin, oh God—"

"Yeah, baby, so good, it feels so good now, fuck—"

Kenobi puts one of his hands on Quinlan's ass now, squeezing it, the second hand starts pumping Kiffar's cock. Vos' breath quickens, he grabs Obi-Wan's shoulders a little harder, and then he kisses Kenobi until they're both breathless.

Obi-Wan once again latches himself to Quinlan's neck, and he's leaving lovebites all over until they're both coming.

They're breathing heavily, coming down from the high they got themselves into, and just enjoy the presence of the other.

"What's that with us and basically baptizing every single room we're assigned with sex?" Quinlan asks, cuddling up to Obi-Wan and relaxing completely.

Kenobi just laughs softly under his nose, and leaves that without a response.

And then:

"I'm still going to threaten Tinté though."

"Oh my God, Obi-Wan."

~*~

"I think I'm close to finally deciphering this math," says Quinlan, frowning over the notebook, with math and physics textbooks in front of him, a datapad on his left with almost fully filled memory with Quinlan’s notes, "I feel like I just need to get through this _one_ section that doesn't want to translate for me _at all_." He breathes in, and then out, as not to throw the notebook on the wall, like he did three times in the past two hours already.

Now the cover is nearly falling off, and the notebook is barely holding itself together.

Obi-Wan stands behind Quinlan, puts his hands on the shoulders and slowly massages Vos.

"If you just let me—"

"No."

"Now, you're just being stubborn."

"I don't care. The whole thing would go all over your head, and you should just accept that already."

"Doesn't mean I can't crosscheck your work though."

Quinlan sighs, tipping his head back, and closing his eyes.

"Don't wanna put you through more work, though. You're already on the brink of collapsing as it is still. You should sleep more."

"Quin—"

"I know, I know."

Obi-Wan never sleeps well when they're not in the Jedi Temple, where he can actually let himself relax and sleep to his heart's content (not that he sleeps a lot even then, he's a very well known workaholic). And that he doesn't have either his meds or teas doesn't help at all.

"You should get some rest too from all the math. I can feel your brain frying after almost five hours of pouring over hard science books."

Quinlan is _not_ going to revive this particular argument of overworking oneself, if only because he's too tired for it.

"What do you propose then? We don't have anything to do here."

"We can go on a walk, get some fresh air," Quinlan snickers, and Obi-Wan smirks, "or as fresh as it possibly can be here, in the middle of an agglomeration."

"Go sightseeing, huh."

"Yeah."

"Hmm, why not, actually. It's been a while since I saw the city. I… don't remember it at all, actually."

"Mhmm. More the reason to go on a walk. And," Obi-Wan leans down, and whispers into Quinlan's ear, "it'll help you to dodge Quian, Pethros and most importantly, Tinté."

"I'm sold, let's go," he grabs his outer robe from the chair next to him and stands up.

"You really want to get away from them, don't you."

"Listen, I let them go a long time ago, I worked out all those issues with my mind healer too, countless times, so to suddenly have them back in my life just to disappear again when we'll go back to our actual times… it was better when I didn't know what I lost, but now that I kinda don't have a choice, then I wanna make as little interactions with them as possible. My mind healer will have a field week as it is with me after all of this."

They leave the building at a leisurely pace, enjoying the way the wind is softly pushing at them from behind.

"Hmm, I think I understand," responds Obi-Wan, softly reaching out to Quinlan within their bond, "even though you knew them for some time, you spend most of your life not knowing them, and now you're just a confused mess."

"More or less, yeah. Oh, hey, there's a storm park right there, let's go pay a visit."

"Storm park?"

"Yeah, lemme show you."

They move past the huge metal gates, and go to the booth where they get a pair of gloves each, and the sun goggles.

"The lightnings are generated here, some by Tesla coils, some by Verkk's generators, all to show kids and tourists different lightnings that are generated during storms. There are even light shows and lectures about weather on Kiffu and Kiffex, and how it impacts our culture and economy. I think you'll like that, they're pretty neat."

"You remember that?"

"Uh, no, but I read about them, and saw some virtual trips with guides."

"Hmm, I guess it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to upkeep the park, because of your lightning season."

"Yeah, more or less."

"Hey, look, there's a light show scheduled for today."

"When?"

"In two hours, actually."

"Oh, then we will be able to see the whole park before it."

"Let's download the map and see everything then."

~*~

"There you are, boys," starts Quian, "we were starting to get worried."

She met them on the road back to the Vos' house after what appears to be a grocery run.

"Uh, oh, well, sorry? Didn't mean to."

Quinlan is always painfully awkward around his parents, but thankfully Quian and Pethros seem to think it's because he's too used to his own versions of them, and not because of other, much more drastic reasons.

"Chill out," she smiles, "it's not like we're expecting you to stay at home all the time, that would be just cruel."

They come inside the building, hanging their robes or, in Quian's case, jacket on the hanger next to the doors.

"So I guess you're right now living in the Jedi Temple, right? We were thinking with Pethros, after you were tested, to let you stay there every so often if you wanted to, with other Force sensitive people."

"Yeah, I've been staying there for a few months now with Master Tholme," Quinlan plays along, "I met Obi-Wan in the Temple, actually."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Uuuh, since we were like, fourteen? We met on one of the missions during Hyperspace."

Young Vos, of course, thinks of the Stark Hyperspace War, that wasn't that much of a war, and more like terrorist attacks in five chapters, in Quinlan's opinion. This is also Obi-Wan's opinion too, but he's not admitting it aloud, for diplomatic reasons.

"Hyperspace?"

"Uh, I don't think it's a good idea to tell you about that. Keeping the timeline and such things. I heard it's important."

Although Obi-Wan suspects it doesn't really matter if they tell her or not, maybe it is for the best not to tell Quian, or Pethros, or anyone on this time for that matter, what will happen in either of their lives, except for some generic happenings that can be easily explained, like Quinlan's stay at the Temple.

"Hmm, you're probably right. Pethros, we're back!"

"Welcome back, then. I've already started on dinner, and Quinlan is playing in the living room."

Quian starts on her tale of what she was doing in her work today, and Quinlan can't help but think this is an awfully domestic scenario.

He doesn't want to be there anymore. Better to figure out an accurate amount of the Force to pump into the artifact to go back to their own time _fast_.

Vos hates being here. He wants to go back to his _own_ home, to his _own_ family, back in the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan gently pulls on his Padawan braid to pull him out of his mind. Kiffar smiles gratefully at the other boy, before heading to the living room to see the tiny-Quinlan playing on the carpet with some numbered blocks.

"So you have been attracted to math since the very beginning, I see."

"Sorry, Obi-Wan, but math will always be my one true love, hate to break it to you."

Kenobi is opening his mouth to tell him some smart remark, a sure invitation for further bickering, but Vos frowns at the numbered blocks and the way tiny-Quinlan is moving them, spinning, and how he turns the block with the number six upside town to make it a nine, and the Padawan feels like some key is being fitted into his head, and then…

"Of course! Oh, Force, I'm such an idiot."

"Nothing new here," says Obi-Wan bewildered, "but I need to ask _why_ you realised it just now?"

"Because I thought about all this math and physics in reverse!" Quinlan says full of excitement, his eyes sparkling with a new energy, "I was hitting a dead end after a dead end, because I didn't, heh, account for the math that Masters Ahchooba and Dredi used is a math from a thousand years back, and scientists has made some serious advancements in the field since then! Where's my datapad and all that shit, I need to get to work."

He was already making a move towards his books and notes, looking very much like a man on a mission, but of course Obi-Wan had to ruin his parade and stop him by grabbing the back of Quinlan's robe and yanking it.

"No way, we're eating dinner with your parents first."

"But, Obi-Wan, I'm gonna forget—"

"You won't forget, now that it is stuck in your head, now move your ass to the dining room before I make you do it."

"What times have come, for you to nag me to eat something, and not the other way around," Quinlan grumbles under his nose, but does what Obi-Wan wants him to, knowing arguing with Kenobi will be futile and a waste of time and energy, while the other teen takes tiny-Quinlan into his arms before heading to the dining room himself.

Obi-Wan puts the kid in his seat, while Quinlan helps with putting dinnerware on the table.

"I decided to try out making a new dish, tell me what you think about it," says Pethros, putting down a bowl full of vegetables and meat, mixed with melted cheese.

"Sure," says Obi-Wan, putting some of it on his plate, and doing the same for Quinlan.

"I've got hands, you know."

"Cannot hear you over the whining, sorry."

"I retract my previous statement, you've got too much sleep if you're this sassy."

Vos puts some more vegetables from other bowls, and decidedly takes a bite from the new dish Pethros made.

He starts coughing immediately, running to the sink to drink some water.

"Uh, was it in any way spicy? Quinlan can't handle spiciness well, I'm afraid—" he's interrupted by Quian's loud shout of someone who just won a bet.

"HA! Called it, Pethros, pay up!"

"Force dammit, what the hell, why would you do this to me," saps Quinlan, wiping his face with a sleeve.

"It's because I bet with your father if you'll be able to eat spicy food or not," she says shamelessly.

"... You _bet_ on me?"

"Yes."

"I have never felt more betrayed in my whole life."

The Padawan can't believe it. Who the hell bets on one's kid's taste buds? Or food preferences? Couldn't they at the very least bet on his sexuality, like he heard normal people do, or if he turned up to be a criminalist? Or if he chose piracy as a career path he decided to take?

"Quian love, please, be a bit more tactful," Pethros sighs, shaking his head.

"Pethros, dear, you know very well how much of a lost case it is."

Obi-Wan snickers under his nose.

"Stop laughing at me, you bastard," whines Quinlan, "why do you like to watch my suffering so much."

"This is for all the times you were laughing your ass off every time I came to you to complain about Master Qui-Gon and his plants," Quinlan smirks under his nose, "see? This is why you can't have nice things. You are a menace."

"Says the troll himself. Are there any other spicy dishes I need to be aware of?"

"No, it was just that one."

"Great," Quinlan mumbles under his nose, "having taste buds sacrificed for a _bet_ , really…"

"Oh, don't be mad, we were just curious if you cannot handle it like Pethros, or you can eat spicy food like a champion like me."

"Have you eaten Mandalorian food?" Asks Obi-Wan suddenly, "they are rather notorious for how spicy their food is."

This is how his mother and his boyfriend bond together. Over the grave of Quinlan's mouth.

Vos is very, very much not amused by that. And by the looks of it, his father isn't amused by that too.

~*~

In the middle of the night, Tinté has awakened by the feel of a shadow hanging over her.

She tries to scream, to get up from the bed and grab her blaster, but finds she can't, and there's a young man looking at her with stormy blue eyes, shining like a lightning that just struck the earth.

"Now, now, we don't wanna wake up your neighbors, do we?"

That's one of the boys, Tinté realises, those whom Pethros and Quian decided to take under their roof until they resolve their time dilemma. It's the redhead one, with pale face, dark shadows under his eyes, the one she always felt unsettled about ever since she met him.

"I will give you one warning, Tinté dear, and _just one_. Don't you ever dare to lay a hand on Quinlan in any shape or form, otherwise…"

He is silent for a brief second.

"Well. I won't come for you immediately. I will let you feel secure, _safe_ even, before I'll even think of making you disappear."

"Are you threatening me, boy?"

"Oh no, how can you say that?" The boy asks with fake innocence, "this is but a _promise_."

And he disappears as if he was never here in the first place.

Tinté couldn't close her eyes for longer than a minute for the rest of the night.

~*~

Quian groans when she sees Obi-Wan has won _again_.

"Heh, pay up."

"How do you do that? This can't be possible."

"He cheats, obviously."

"I do no such thing."

"No, you do, it's just hard to prove it because you're just _that_ good. Master Tholme says it's a useful skill to have, but I also heard a rumor Master Qui-Gon is less than impressed, even if it saved his ass at least twice already."

"By the way, I think Quinnie has woken up and is coming to us."

"You won't change the subject—"

This is when little Quinlan comes to the room with a plushie under his arm.

"Mama?"

"Yes, sunshine?"

"I'm hungry."

" _Adorable_." Obi-Wan whispers.

Quinlan rolls his eyes, but when he ignores the fact that it is his tiny self they're talking about, he agrees with Obi-Wan. The kid _is_ adorable.

"I guess that's the end of the card games then," says Pethros, cleaning the table, "how about taking some snacks from the kitchen and watching some movies?"

Quinlan and Obi-Wan are immediately next to him.

"What's on your list?"

"I've got a few proposals of what we can watch."

Pethros blinks.

"You seem rather intense about just movies."

"Nah, it's only because Obi-Wan enjoys only the first viewing of a movie, otherwise he starts commenting about inconsistency. It's funny enough when you also saw a movie before, but otherwise it's _irritating_ as hell."

"Alright then," Pethros takes out the datapad, still looking perplexed, "look through this and choose something, I'm gonna get the snacks."

"It should be something family-friendly, right?" Quinlan asks, "seeing as mini-me is gonna watch with us."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, look, I haven't seen this before."

"But I did and it sucks. How about this one?"

"Not exactly family-friendly."

"Then this one."

"Hmm, looks interesting. Let me read the description," Obi-Wan takes the datapad from Quinlan's hands, "cool, cool… oh no. We can't watch this."

"Why?"

"It's R rated."

"... The fuck? Why? It's literally some guys standing in front of a house. There isn't an R warning on the cover."

"But it is in the description. See? Psychological horror."

"Goddamnit."

"Yeah."

"Oh, just give me that," Quian shows up from behind, takes the datapad and chooses a movie, "Here."

Quinlan and Obi-Wan look at the title.

" _The Chronicles of Narnia_?"

"Don't know 'bout you, but I haven't seen this one."

"I haven't seen it either."

"Then it's decided," says Quian, let's go hook the datapad to the holo-projector."

Quinlan and Obi-Wan look at each other, shrug, and follow the woman out of the room to get the holo-projector up and working before Pethros comes back with tiny-Quinlan and bowls full of snacks on plastic platters.

Quinlan slaps his hand over Obi-Wan's mouth.

"Don't say it again, and stop melting already."

"Can't exactly help it," responds Kenobi after taking the Padawan's hand off his face. "He's just so cute all the time."

"I _know_ , but you don't have to say it every time you see him."

Obi-Wan sighs.

"You're right, I'll try to stop."

"Well, there's that at the very least. Oh, it's working!"

"It is very weird to use semi-modern technology again after having things like TV and tablets."

"Weird, but also relieving."

They go to sit on the loveseat, but bypass their usual cuddling. Turns out public shows of affections in front of one's parents someone met barely two days ago feels awkward, especially when said parents have no idea there _is_ something between the Padawans.

Tiny-Quinlan climbs on Obi-Wan's lap, and Quinlan smirks.

"Well, at least he knows who's the most comfortable to use as a pillow out of all of us."

~*~

"Fuck yeah and gloria regis, I finally cracked it!" Quinlan exclaims, throwing his electropen across the room and stretching.

Obi-Wan sighs, gets up from the couch he was laying on, and goes to clean up the now broken pen from the floor.

"Do you have any idea what you just said?"

"I don't care if what I said makes no sense, I am just happy I can yeet everything to hell with my conscience clean."

A second of silence.

"You said 'the king's honor', or 'glory to the king', depending on the context. It makes no sense."

"I. Don't. Care. Now, get the artifact here, the amount of the Force needed is much too precise for me. You're better in that shit."

"Lemme gather our outer robes, and let your parents know we won't be freeloading for much longer. Good thing you decided to crack it when everyone important is already here, very thoughtful of you."

Quinlan sends Obi-Wan a deadstare.

"This is the thanks I get for making it possible to actually go back to our time, instead of ending up in _another_ time?"

"I'll believe it when we actually land in our time."

"I _cracked_ it. And the whole math also feels right. I triple checked it."

Obi-Wan turns back to him, and nods once.

"I believe you."

And just like that, Obi-Wan leaves the room without adding anything else.

"Dramatic bastard," he whispers fondly under his breath before gathering his datapad and following Kenobi out of the room.

Pethros is on the floor, trying very hard not to move, because tiny-Quinlan is napping in his lap, stretched like a tooka cat, while Quian is comfortably lying on the couch, reading a datapad and petting her partner's dreadlocks.

"So, uh. I guess we won't be here for much longer."

Quian looks up from her datapad to look at her son.

"Oh."

She gets up from the couch.

"I mean, I do understand that, you want to come back to the parents that you already know and care for, but it's a bit sad, you know? I grew to like the young man my son has become," she smiles at him softly, and Quinlan blushes.

"Yeah, um…"

"And it's probably rather awkward to you to talk with your parents that aren't that much older than you, right? And don't try to deny it, it's painfully obvious," she puts her hand on his cheek, leans and kisses his other cheek, "I am so very proud of you."

Quinlan's smile is a bit watery when he hugs Quian.

"Come, give me the kid and go tell some sappy words to your son before he goes away," whispers Obi-Wan to Pethros, "although we probably need like, one more day to get everything ready, but it seems Quian is just as patient as Quinlan is, and started the emotional part early."

"For the best, I guess, at least the goodbyes won't be rushed." Pethros responds, giving less than pleased tiny-Quinlan to Obi-Wan.

"Now, now, stop grumbling, it's unbecoming. I know we woke you up, just deal with it," Kenobi tells little Vos, "hey, that's offensive. Who taught you that?"

"Who taught him what?" Quian asks, when she gave some space for Pethros and Quinlan to let them talk. "Do you actually understand him?"

"More or less. In the Force, the Jedi can send to each other emotions and vague impressions, scenes and pictures even if you're focusing. This is how Quinnie is interacting with both Quinlan and me in a way we can understand him."

"Oh. I didn't know that about Jedis."

"Yeah, most people don't, so don't worry."

"How comes no one talks about it?"

"Well, I'm guessing it's more because we don't really advertise it. We're usually freaky enough for a rather large part of the Galaxy, we don't need to add another way of communication most of them can't access to that."

"... I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan looks at her and smiles.

"Don't be. That's just how life works. Besides, all groups, and races and such get hate in the Galaxy, like Twi'leks, or Hutts for example, because of many stereotypes going around about them, and people tend to feel some kind of way towards the representatives of such races through their race's stereotypical view, instead of letting them show who are they, really."

"It's really sad that you had to come to this conclusion so young," Quian sighs, but smiles at Obi-Wan anyway, running her hand through his hair, "but I'm glad that you and Quinlan have each other."

"I'm glad too."

In the meanwhile, Pethros and Quinlan have a staring contest.

"So."

"So."

"I'm not as good at emotional stuff as Quian is," Pethros scratches the back of his head, "it just is so awkward when I do it."

"I usually try to distract people away from talking about such things with sarcasm and jokes, unless they're Obi-Wan," he almost added his therapist, but Quinlan was able to bite himself on the tongue before he spilled, "or Master Tholme."

"Hmm, I can definitely sign under that," says the elder, gathering the Padawan into his arms briefly, then holds him at arm's length, with hands on Quinlan's shoulders, "but I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet you. And your boyfriend too."

"I have never—"

"Oh, it's obvious, you didn't have to say anything at all. You're not exactly subtle," Pethros chuckles, "and don't deny it, because for all we gave you separate rooms, you're still staying in just one."

Taking under account they've really been holding back on being passively-aggressively affectionate with each other in front of them, and that they even cut back on their bickering by a _lot_ , then it is kinda impressive they were able to catch on that, even if the second time his parents saw them was when he let Obi-Wan lay on him in prison.

Hm, actually, maybe that's the thing that ultimately sold them out as an unofficial couple.

They need to work on being more subtle.

"Well, fuck."

Pethros just laughs at him.

"Why do all the people I love laugh when I suffer? What the hell?"

"Hate to break it to you, but it's only because your reactions are just _hilarious_."

"... _Rude_."

But Quinlan sighs internally in relief. Hearing from your long dead parents that they're proud of you, that they're glad to see him as a young man, and even liking his boyfriend…

It's a lot. And worth more than anything else in Quinlan's life.

He looks at Obi-Wan, talking with Quian and still holding tiny-Quinlan in his arms.

Well, worth more than almost anything else in his life.

~*~

That night, Quinlan clings to Obi-Wan, trying very hard to be quiet while tears are falling from his eyes.

"I lie to them, Obi-Wan, I lie to them that I still have them, that everything is alright with our family, when it isn't."

Obi-Wan gently runs his hand through the Kiffar's dreadlocks.

"And it's not okay, but also I can't bring myself to tell them the truth. Does it make me a bad person?"

Obi-Wan thinks it over before giving an answer.

"No," he responds finally, kissing Quinlan's top of the head, "you just want to give them hope for the future, and sometimes, hope is the most precious thing someone has, when everything else has burnt down already."

~*~

"This feels… kinda extensive. We don't need that much food."

"Just like you didn't need anything when you landed here and were on the run for a week?" Pethros raises his brow.

"Touché."

"I am so ready to throw this artifact away. Or better yet, burn it down."

"Quin, I don't have to tell you this is a bad idea, do I?"

"Of course not, I'm gonna give it to Master Yaddle for safekeeping. Hopefully it won't reach my eyes ever again."

"Bet accepted."

"Damnit, I'm going to lose those credits now," sighs Quinlan, "I hate it when you're doing this whole precognition thing."

"It wasn't precognition, I just know my luck all too well, and if I am dragged into something—"

"I usually am too, yeah, I know. Well, any last words, wishes, things?"

"I do not think so," says Tinté for the first time she got here, and Quinlan is clenching his jaw, "may your travels be safe."

"Thank you," responds Obi-Wan with a sweet poison, before filling the artifact with the last of the needed Force.

"Now let's pray that our absolutely minimal use of the Force won't screw us over."

"It shouldn't, and when I was using the Force, it was usually to enhance my body, and not to summon things," Obi-Wan frowns, "the same can't be said about some people."

"Go to hell."

"Only if you go with me."

"Always. Let's get going, then."

Quinlan throws one last glance at his parents and smiles.

"Goodbye."

And Quinlan feels as if some unfinished chapter of his life ended, and he can finally breathe in fresh air.

~*~

They land in front of Padawan Delin, as it usually happens, because Iktochi is just unlucky like that.

"What the fuck?! You went missing a week ago, where were you?"

"Yeah, a long story, gonna tell it to the Council, because it is just _bizzare_ , even for us, and then I'll give you a summary."

"Maybe you, I now need to _immediately_ go to Master Nu."

Quinlan frowns.

"Why? We should report everything to the Council and give them this devil's device."

Obi-Wan takes out the tablet they were given by Master Dredi weeks ago, and smiles wolfishly.

"Because I have downloaded as many books as I was able to on this, and I can't wait to see her reaction to that."

Quinlan's jaw almost hits the floor.

"You won't even go to the High Council to tell them what happened in the first place?!"

"This is more important!" Screamed Obi-Wan halfway through the corridor already.

Der just claps poor Kiffar on the back.

"And now he left you to give Masters Jinn and Tholme the news you came back alive and relatively well."

Quinlan quickly recovers from his shock upon hearing that, and runs after Kenobi.

"OH NO, YOU AREN'T LEAVING ME ALONE WITH THIS, YOU BASTARD, GET BACK HERE!"

Delin just shakes their head, and goes back to the paperwork. Those two idiots can resolve this themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of adding Obi-Wan red eyes during Tinte's scene, but I was afraid people would take it as a first step to the Dark Side instead of Force manipulation of Tinte's mind.
> 
> BTW, I remember now to add my Tumblr [here](https://aria-sky.tumblr.com/). I'm not all that active there, but you can drop an ask and be almost sure I'll respond to it.
> 
> BTW, in Legends canon Quinlan and Obi-Wan really met and became friends during Hyperspace Stark War.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated


End file.
